


SasuHina Month 2020

by DianaPana



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuHina Month, SasuHina Month 2020, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaPana/pseuds/DianaPana
Summary: Hello everyone, this is my first time posting here and what better way to start than SH Month 2020 :) I hope you will enjoy and have fun this month. Lots of love and kisses ~Dia
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 25





	1. Day 1.1

Hello guys I am here for SasuHina month 2020. If you don’t know what this is, it’s an event held on tumblr by an amazing group of people. They provide us with the prompt list every year and reblog all the content that uses their hashtag. So, if you are interested in reading more SH fics this month or enjoying more fanart go to tumblr and look for ‘SasuHina Month’ blog and have fun 😊.   
Anyway, let’s get started with the first prompt for the first day. I hope you enjoy. Lots of love and kisses ~Dia. 

Day 1.1 – Cafuné: Running Your Fingers through the Hair of Someone You Love  
Long Distance – Part 1  
Hinata POV  
The noise in the stadium is deafening, the adrenaline levels are very high and I too am jumping from one foot to the other screaming as loud as I can. I always go and watch every home game but tonight I made the 4-hour ride to Suna for an away game, this is the decisive game; if Sasuke’s team wins, they enter the Final Four; Gosh I hope that’s the case. The first 2 periods are over and the score is still 0-0. Naruto is in the penalty box and Kiba left the ice at the end of the second period to get stitches. The game is more violent than any other I’ve seen in the few months since I started dating Sasuke when my interest in hokey started. The refs aren’t calling as many hits as they should because of the intensity of the match. Sasuke took a few hits that made me shiver and gasp in pain.   
Naruto finally returns and about 5 minutes later so does Kiba; it isn’t until the last minute of the third period that Naruto scores one point with Sasuke’s assist. I jump and scream so loud one would think they’ve won. But there’s another period to be played; I hope they can keep their advantage and don’t have to go in overtime. The last period starts and it’s even more intense. Naruto takes a very hard hit, it takes him a moment to regroup and I’m worried he hit his head badly…almost the next moment Sasuke pushes the same player that hit Naruto into the plexi wall so hard that it makes me look away. One of Suna’s players gets a breakaway but thankfully doesn’t score. The match goes on for a bit longer and nobody scores.   
There are 3 more minutes and the score is still 1-0 for Sasuke’s and I’m praying to God to let this match end like this. Kiba took another hit and one of his stitches broke and the bleeding started again over his eye so he was pulled from the game again. The good thing is that Suna’s main scorer is in the penalty box.   
The clock ticks and tick and those 3 minutes feel like an eternity; they all skate so fast it’s hard to keep up with who is where and where the puck is. I can’t even imagine being down there. I hold my breath as we near the end of the game and I only exhale when the game ends. They’ve won. Thank God.   
The majority of the crowd is Suna supporters since for them it’s a home game. They all look really pissy and I know how much it sucks to lose a home game. Konoha lost unexpectedly to Kiri a few weeks back and it was such a downer. That loss is also the reason why they needed this win in order to make it to the final four.   
I make my way to the corridor to wait for Sasuke. It’s just me and a few other girls waiting. Usually when it’s a home game for Konoha the corridor is packed with groupies, friends, fans, family and significant others. After about 15 minutes the door opens and the players start walking out, they’re all smiling and making jokes but I can see how tired they are. Naruto and Sasuke come next and I can’t help but run to them. I don’t throw myself at Sasuke even if I want to. He took some really hard hits and I don’t want to hurt him further. Kiba comes out too and he is holding an icepack over his left eye where the stitches were.   
“Congrats on winning. The game was merciless” Sasuke kisses me on my check and we start making our way to the outside. Under normal circumstances they would all need to take the bus and drive back to campus, but it’s was a Friday game so those that wish to return to the campus go on the bus and those that want to stay for the night in Suna do that.   
Most players choose to go home; me and Sasuke walk to where I parked my car. Since I made the drive here, we decided beforehand to stay the night in Suna and I’ll drive up to my home Saturday in the morning and Sasuke can catch a bus to go back to Konoha Uni. I climb in the driver’s seat as Sasuke slides in his seat and throws in the back seat his bag.   
I notice him wincing when he moves certain ways. He’s also really quiet which means the adrenaline rush ended and he’s tired and in pain. He leans his head against the seat and closes his eyes. His hand resting on my tight.   
Before I started dating Sasuke I didn’t expect him to be this touchy and affectionate; whenever we’re in close proximity he likes to touch, whether it’s a hand on my leg, an arm around my shoulder or just his shoe touching mine under the table when we’re sitting face to face. I suspect it’s also because we don’t get to spend as much time together as we would like. KU is 2 hours away from my Uni and we both have pretty busy schedules.   
“The game was brutal. You should take an ice bath when we get to our room” I tell him and he only mhmms. So, I decide not to talk on the drive anymore. I park the car in front of the hotel that we’re staying at. Sasuke takes his gear from the backseat while I take the bag, I packed with clothes for both of us to sleep in and change tomorrow and other such things. We walk hand in hand to the elevator and to our room. I got to Suna a bit earlier since I had almost a 2 hours advantage and checked us in before the game.   
The first thing Sasuke does is flops on his back on the bed and even that makes him wince. I want to go to the bathroom to start filling the tub with cold water but he stops me.   
“Come here baby” his voice is low and smooth and despite being tired and in pain he smirks at me and it makes my knees go weak.   
“No love, you need to go to take a cold bath. You’ll regret it in the morning if you don’t” He’s sitting on the bed now and pulls me between his legs. I’ll keep protesting but I know I’ve lost.   
“I will a bit later. It’s still early; it’s only about 10:30pm” his hands slide up and down my back and his stare is smoldering. I sigh and raise my hands to his face; I’m scared to touch anywhere else. I touch his cheek with one hand and I run my fingers thought his hair with the other.   
“Fuck babe that feels great”   
I smile at him and place a few soft kisses on his cheeks and jaw. “How about we go to the bathroom; you soak in ice water and I’ll run my hands thought your hair?” I whisper against his lips “Does that sound good?”   
As I’ve said before, Sasuke is very affectionate. He loves when I play with his hair. At time when he stays over at my house during the weekend, he puts his head in my lap as I study and I run my hands thought his hair for hours. Whenever I stop even for a moment, he makes this adorable dissatisfied noise in the back of his throat and rubs his head in my lap looking for my hand, almost like a cat.   
“Mhmm…yea that sounds good” As soon as he agrees I step away from him and start the tub. He’s still on the bed where I left him; the tub will take a few minutes to fill so I go back between his legs. He wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me to him and rests his head against my belly.   
“You played really well today. All of you were on fire” I resume playing with his hair “You’re in the final four now” He doesn’t say anything and I’m scared he’ll fall asleep so I take a step back and look at his face; his eyes are closed so I wasn’t wrong.   
“Come on Sasuke, time to go to the bath. Clothes off” That makes him laugh a little.   
“Babe if you want to see me naked all you have to do is ask” But he does get up and starts undressing. He tries to do it fast and smooth but I can see that it hurts him to do even that so I go help him specially to take off his shirt. I look at his torso and I gasp, there are blue and purple bruises on his ribs already forming; his left shoulder is also a bit swollen and red.   
“Awe baby” I step closer to him and kiss him over his heart. I don’t want to kiss the bruises afraid that even that small contact will hurt. “Come on the bath awaits”   
In the bathroom he takes off his boxers as well and gets into the tub. That wakes him up. “Shit Hina this is so fucking cold”   
“I know love, but you’ll feel better tomorrow and you know it” I go back into the room and take one of the small chairs that are used as nightstands and put it next to the tub where Sasuke’s head is. He titles it back and I start running my hands thought it. He took a shower after the game so his hair is still a bit damp from that but it’s smooth and silky too.   
“I’m really hungry; we should order something to eat” He says. I can tell the ice bath was a good idea. He’s not as sleepy anymore. I take my phone from my pocket and open the delivery app I have. With one hand I scroll thought it and with the other I still play with his hair.   
“What do you want to eat? Hamburgers?” That’s his go to meal after a game.   
“Yep”   
“Ok I’ll order 2 burgers, fries, sodas and do you want onion rings too?”   
“Hmmm, sure why not. Order some extra sauces too”   
“Oki doki. Do you want a cheeseburger? I’ll get myself a veggie burger”   
“Yea a cheeseburger is good. And I want Pepsi. Can you order some dessert too?”   
I look at the sweets option and choose an apple pie since it isn’t extremely sweet and Sasuke isn’t a huge sweets fan. I place the order and resume running my fingers thought his hair softly; from now and gain I scratch his scalp just the tiniest bit because I know he enjoys that too.   
After about 20 minutes or so Sasuke decides that’s enough for his icebath. “How long till the food is here?”   
“It’s been 20 minutes and it said it should be about an hour, so maybe 40 mins?”   
“Mhmm ok.” He gets out of the tub and dries himself with a towel. I follow him back into the room and give him a new pair of boxers and an older t-shirt.   
“I’m going to take a quick shower before the food gets here” I say as I look for my body wash and face cream. Sasuke comes behind me and lightly smacks my butt.   
“So, we’re taking a shower. Good thing I didn’t put my clothes on yet” He says and pulls me into the bathroom as I laugh. He sits on the chair I sat before and smirks at me. “Strip”   
I can’t help rolling my eyes at him. He’s such a goof right now. But I do as he says and take off all my clothes and put my hair in a bun so I don’t get it wet. I go to start the shower water and Sasuke follows me. He starts kissing down my neck but stops soon and just holds me close and breaths me in.   
“I love you so much” he says, his words are a bit muffled by my skin but I heard them loud and clear.   
“I love you too” I say as I run my hands thought his hair. We proceed to take a shower and then get dressed in out pjs. Sasuke just sat himself down on the bed when my phone rings letting my know that our food will be here in less than 2 minutes. We eat everything and climb in bed. Under normal circumstances I’d sleep pretty much on top of Sasuke but I can’t do that due to his aching body so I sit a bit higher than him, curl into myself and pull his head to my chest. His right side isn’t that badly hurt so he sneaks his arm under my legs and curls it around my butt. I start running my hands thought his hair again, as much as he loves me doing this, I think I like it more. I place a kiss on the crown of his head and we stay like that until we fall asleep.   
Other stories that I've written take place in this universe which is why I marked this as being the first part. The order in which you read them won't really matter cuz they are kinda scattered in time but i thought it would be nice to connect them together.


	2. Day 1.2

For the first day I couldn’t really decide on the prompt so I wrote two stories :))) Right after seeing the list I was very excited so I said why not write both if I can’t decide? I hope you enjoy, love and kisses ~Dia 

Day 1.2 - Antique Shop   
Mirror, Mirror- Part 1  
“Welcome to the city of Lights” was written big on the sign just outside Las Vegas. Hinata took her first step in to the city and it felt…different. She was one of those people that pulled over by the sign so she could cross the border to the city by foot. She took a deep breath in and smiled to herself. After a few moments she returned to the car and continued driving to the center of the city. It was her first time in Las Vegas, it was her first time in the USA really. Hinata came to visit her cousin that had moved here for work a while back. She had heard so many things about Las Vegas, the nicknames alone intrigued her, the city of lights, the city that never sleeps, the city of sin. So, on her final 2 days of her USA escapade she decided to rent a car and drive to the city and see it for herself. It also helped that Neji was quite close to Las Vegas so the drive didn’t take her all that much. There were things she wanted to see and she made a list, she would start in downtown and tick them all off her list one at a time.   
The energy of the city itself was addicting, Las Vegas was everything you wanted it to be, a city that fits them all, it had everything one could look for and even more. After a few hours of walking around Hinata decided to take a lunch break before hitting the main thing on her list, Las Vegas Antique Center. Antique shops were the first thing she had googled upon making her plan to visit Las Vegas and she saw there were malls filled with antiques and almost wept with joy.   
Hinata was a lover of the old-times; vintage was her aesthetic from clothes to accessories and movies. Today too she was wearing one of her favorite pieces she had bought over the years, a knee length burgundy dress with long sleeves and ivory lace around the cuffs and the neckline with pearl like buttons on the front. It was a bit dressy but the material was so soft and light she adored wearing the dress. She hadn’t put on any jewelry mostly because that’s what she was looking for today, some jewelry, a bag, maybe a cute hat. Sadly, she wouldn’t be able to buy any big clothing items or furniture because she couldn’t take it back to Japan and shipping it overseas was not only extremely expensive but also quite dangerous because it could damage the item.   
Hinata made her way into the first antique mall and her senses were overloaded, from the images to the smells and even the soft old music playing in the background; they were all overwhelming her. It was a good kind of overwhelming, she didn’t know where to look because she wanted to see everything. The mall had 3 floors and it was packed with beautiful things everywhere. On the first floor were the furniture and despite knowing she wouldn’t buy anything she still looked around. Everything was so beautiful and in great shape. The second floor was clothing there she spent more time looking thought the beautiful garments. They had flappers’ dresses from the 1920s to the long gowns from the Victorian age to well-worn leather jackets. The Victorian gowns were absolutely stunning, the details on the fabric were in amazing shape, the corset and soft lace were a bit yellow due to the age but they were beautiful. Hinata wanted to own such a garment but again it would not fit in her baggage. The last floor was filled with small accessories and decoration pieces and everything else that couldn’t be displayed on the first two floors. Hinata wanted to look around at everything before deciding to buy something but a beautiful hand mirror caught her eye and once she picked it up she couldn’t put it down. The handle was made out of white gold it appeared and it continued to beautiful roses around the mirror. Each rose had in the middle ruby red precious stones. Hinata turned the mirror around and written small on the back was “うちは サスケ” (Uchiha Sasuke) and next to it was a ruby and underneath it with white was drawn the handle making the symbol look like a fan. The item was so beautiful and it intrigued her that there was hiragana and katakana written on the back. With the mirror still in hand she proceeded to look at everything else but nothing was quite as beautiful or interesting as the mirror. Deciding that would be her purchase from this shop she walked back down to the register. Behind it was an old man with soft kind eyes. Seeing her approach, he closed his book and offered her a smile.  
“You found something you liked?” he asked   
“I did, everything here is so beautiful I wanted to buy more, but sadly I can’t transport them all back to japan” she said and placed the mirror carefully on the register.   
The man looked at the mirror and the light from his eyes darkened a little, he didn’t touch the object just introduced a code in the register. The price surprised Hinata, she hadn’t checked it before but she expected for it to be quite high seeing how beautiful it was, how old it appeared to be and it also had all of those precious stones and was made out of white gold, all of these meaning its worth not only due to age but due to the materials should be quite a number. Looking again at the price shown on the register screen she frowned.   
“Are the rubies not real? Is it not made out of white gold?” She asked still looking at the price displayed. It felt wrong to pay so little for something that beautiful.   
“They are.” The man said, his voice was harsher and he looked impatient at her.  
“If you don’t mind me asking than, why is it so cheap…?” she was aware it was a weird question. Usually when it came to antiques some of them were overpriced, she had never thought something to be underpriced before.   
The older man sighed in defeat. “We just want it gone. The stories it comes with…” he didn’t continue.   
“I noticed it has writing in Japanese on the back, what can you tell me about that?” She always loved knowing the back story of every item she bought. The dress she was wearing had been owned but a young lady of high social rank when she met her true love, the dress was preserved and displayed during her life in their bedroom and then after they both passed the dress found itself in a small antique corner store in Holland. Much like the mirror when Hinata saw it she couldn’t let it go.   
“It is said it belonged to a Japanese family that have been erased from the face of the earth in a hell like fire. Nothing survived but the mirror. The name on the back is the name of the youngest son of the family and the fan was their family symbol.”   
The tale was extremely sad but it still didn’t make sense to her why it would be so cheap. Being the only legacy of a family, it should be far more expensive. But the man appeared to be done talking, he was more on the edge by the second so, Hinata took out her wallet and paid the 5-dollar price.   
“Be careful with it miss. It is known to bring bad luck.” The old man told her in an ominous way. “There is no way to get rid of it, Lord knows people have tried to destroy it.”   
Hinata never much cared about curses attached to objects, they were usually stories that were exaggerated in order to up the price, after all when buying antiques part of the money you pay for the story behind it. Hinata smiled and thanked the man, took the mirror and put it in her purse carefully. Despite the man’s story about the mirror being indestructible in her hands it felt fragile. She was just about to exit the mall when the man spoke up again.  
“The Uchiha curse shall not die miss, make sure you don’t either”   
The man’s last words were ringing in Hinata’s ears thought the rest of the day, the following day and the plane ride back home. She was not one to be scared from such things; half of the items she owned were ‘cursed’ but the man seemed scared and his performance was very truthful. He believed what he had said, or he was a very good actor.   
Upon getting home Hinata did her process of cleaning the objects she had bought with her home-made solution that does not damage the items and still disinfects them. Besides the mirror she had bought a hat, two pairs of earrings and a small pocket watch, from other various antique shops she had visited.   
The earrings were places in her beautiful hardwood jewelry box that was on top of her vanity. The pocket watch was put in one of her display cases next to a teacup and a large broach. The hat found its place in her closet neatly put next to the other ones she owns and finally the mirror she placed on her nightstand.   
The man’s words were still fresh in her mind, she wanted to dismiss them like she did with every other threat but it was more difficult. Even so looking at the mirror she couldn’t help but feel defensive over it, what could a mirror do? It was beautiful and fragile and it felt right having it in her hand. The handle felt as if she had held it before, as if the mirror was made for her only.   
After putting everything she bought in place she started unpacking her other things, the clothes went in the basket of dirty clothes and such. Finally, with everything unpacked Hinata decided to take a shower, eat and sleep. The plane ride had been long and exhausting and she had arrived home at 7 pm, so quite late in the evening.   
Hinata went to sleep around 10 after eating and watching a black and white movie. The trip to USA had been amazing and she loved seeing Neji, but it was very tiring so it took her no time at all to fall asleep.   
She was peacefully swaying in an olden wood swing, wearing a white summer dress and no shoes; the grass was wet from the light shower that morning, the wind was blowing her hair away from her face, the sun was shining and warming up her face. Besides her was a man, not any man, her lover. He was running his hands up and down her arms in a loving motion. The world felt to finally be in place. Her lover leaned towards her and kissed her ear which made Hinata laugh lightly. He didn’t move after the kiss but rather started whispering her name in her ear “Hinata”.  
They’d sway once and he’d say her name, each time a bit louder. The weather started to turn for the worse, the sun was covered by clouds, it was pouring rain, I started to thunder and lightning too. Hinata wanted to leave and go inside but another was holding her in place still saying her name but it now had turned into screams. “Hinata HINATA HINATA!”  
Then it was quiet. The rain stopped, she was free and could walk. The first step she took forward hurt, she was still barefoot and there was broken glass on the floor, not only that but the ground itself felt as if it was burning, there was fire all around, the smoke was dark and heavy and making it hard to breath. From the quiet her name was screamed again. “Hinata HINATA HINATA!” She tried to go towards the voice but she glass was making it difficult for her to move, each step made her feet bleed more until finally she fell down and the glass cut her all around.   
The next second she was alone in a dark room with voices all around her, calling her name. The voice of her lover, children voices. She wanted to go to them and took a step forward not realizing she had been standing on a stool, heavy rope around her neck. That is when Hinata woke up, still in her bed. She was sweating and breathing hard. A nightmare. It had only been a nightmare.   
Hinata decided not to go back to bed right away. She turned around towards her nightstand to turn on the lamp. Her eyes fell to the mirror. The rubies had turned black and the mirror itself was cracked. Through the broken pieces she could make out the image of the man from her dream, her lover. A gasp escaped Hinata’s lips. She blinked a couple of times and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. Upon opening them again the mirror was intact, not even a small scratch could be seen.   
This story is part of a mini-series; unlike the other one for this one the order matters when reading it, but I have labeled them all in order so there should be no confusion.


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Your Voice Lingered in These Empty Halls  
> Mirror, Mirror -Part 2  
> Warning: Death

Day 2 - Your Voice Lingered in These Empty Halls  
Mirror, Mirror -Part 2  
Warning: Death

“Hinata-sama it’s time” The maid said in a soft voice. Nobody dared speak to her since the incident, but they do talk about her, she’s heard some rumors but none of them mattered; nothing mattered anymore if she was being honest. Hinata was still looking at herself in the mirror almost expecting the image to disappear.   
The maid didn’t call her name again she just subtly opened her door, that’s when Hinata placed the mirror down on her nightstand and rose. Her dress was black, her gloves were black, everything on her was black. The first step was the hardest to do, after it her body functioned on memory alone; it carried her down the empty hallways. The house was deserted; everyone had left already; she was the last to do so. She hadn’t slept in her room the past few days; she couldn’t go to that part of the house; not yet.   
It was raining outside; the sky was black with stripes of pure light here and there when the lighting hit. Thunders could be heard everywhere; they were powerful and sounded like they were splitting the world in two, they might as well have. Neji noticed her and came to her side. Everyone from the Hyuga family was there from small children to the elders. The kids were crying, Hinata wasn’t sure if it was because they understood what was going on or if their fear of the storm was the catalyst. Either way the crying was fitting. Hinata had not dared look around, she knew she could not bear the sight. Neji walked her to her seat near Hanabi and her father. Her little sister reached for her hand and held it tight; her father had his head lowered for the first time in many years. The priest started talking but the thunders and the crying drowned him out. They all stood in the rain.   
The service ended and everyone got up. The women would return to the house to cook the meal while the men would take the coffins to be buried. Hinata finally looked up and around herself at the hundreds of coffins places in hazard around the hundreds of living. There were small coffins too, ones to place children in. On every coffin was written the name of the person that would sleep there for eternity and a picture of them was frames into the wood.   
For every dead Uchiha there was an alive Hyuga. An entire clan had been erased from the face of the earth. Hinata did not follow the women to the house but walked towards a beautiful ebony casket with roses made of white gold around the edges. She ran her fingers over the name. ‘Sasuke Hyuga’. He had changed his name for her. To each side was a smaller version of the same coffin ‘Hikari Hyuga’ was written on one and ‘Daisuke Hyuga’ on the other. Every Uchiha died alongside 3 Hyugas. She was still next to the 3 coffins when men came to pick them up and carry them to the burial site. She had been well aware that’s what would happen but seeing them being taken was too much for her. Hinata wanted to go after them, she wanted to join them. She started screaming but could not move. Neji was holding her in place saying her name louder and louder over the storm.   
“Make them stop please” she begged her cousin. “Bring them back to me” her voice was covered by the thunder. “They’re all I have” Hinata was crying for the first time since it happened, she fell apart in the arms of her cousin, at her husband’s funeral, at her children’s funeral and the funeral of all Uchihas.   
Neji stood with Hinata there as she cried and mourned the death of the 3 most important people in her life. It was hard trying to picture her happy face from a few days before. After a while Neji picked Hinata up and took her to the part of the house she slept in the past 2 days. After the wedding she and Sasuke moved into the main part but Hinata hadn’t gone back there since the incident. She told them she couldn’t bare see her and Sasuke’s old room; the kids’ room.  
Nobody knew what had happened, just that dark heavy smoke was raising from the Uchiha house. Guards rushed over but nobody was alive anymore; most of the buildings were burned to the ground and Hinata was in the middle of the ruins holding the burned corpse of a child, her baby.   
That morning Hinata had to attend a meeting with some people from outside the family; she took one of the coaches. Upon hearing that Sasuke said he and kids would ride with her to the Uchiha houses to spend the day with his parents and that when Hinata returned they would all come back home together. Hinata had returned to fire burning, to people dying, to someone screaming her name. She had reached them too late. The Hyugas that found her helped her up and instructed the coachman to take her back home. The following days coffins were made, corpses had to be identified and counted.   
Stories started being spread, the Uchiha family was one born out of hellfire and they died in hellfire. The earth had been cleansed of evil, the devils returned to their home in the underworld. People tried naming it everything but what it was, a tragedy.   
The funeral ended, they had all been buried, the rest of the buildings still standing were demolished. The land was divided and sold. Other families started building over it. They were all acting as if the Uchihas had never existed. There was almost no proof of their existence anywhere. Hinata held the only real evidence that the family had been indeed real. Her hand mirror was the inspiration behind her husband’s and children’s coffins. Her husband’s name was beautifully written on the back of the mirror together with the Uchiha family symbol.   
The world continued moving as she stood still. The title of head of the clan had been returned to Hiashi until further notice because Hinata refused to leave her temporary quarter. Nobody was allowed inside either; she refused to see anyone.   
One night when everyone was sleeping Hinata picked up the mirror with such care, it was the only thing that proved the love of her life had been indeed real. On unsteady legs she made her way to the part of the house she had shared with him in the past 10 years. The corridors were dark and empty but she could see him at every corner; he was smirking at her. The corridors were dark and quiet but she could hear him with every step; he was calling her beautiful and telling her ‘Come to me’. Hinata pushed open the door to what was Hikari and Daisuke’s room. The twins were 7 when they died; she could see them playing on the floor then suddenly turning their small innocent faces up at her and grinning. ‘Mommy! Come play with us! We miss you dearly’. She missed them more then they could ever know.   
The next door lead to her and Sasuke’s room. The room in which they shared secrets, kisses, love. The bedsheets had not been changed since that day. Hinata made her way to Sasuke’s side of the bed and breathed in his smell. He smelled like home, how she wanted to fall into his strong arms and feel like the world could not hurt her anymore for she was safe.   
Hinata placed the mirror on the nightstand and sat herself on the bed looking around the room. The door to the closet was open and her beautiful husband was standing there.   
“I miss you dear” she told him; his eyes softened.   
“I do too beautiful. We all do” he went into the closet; Hinata heard as he moved things around and finally, he returned to take the stool from her vanity and put it in the closet. Hinata was confused. “Come here love, I’ll show you a way to come to us” he said and extended his hand  
Hinata got up from the bed and took her lovers hand. She remembered the first time she met Sasuke. She was a young girl in a white dress swinging in the summer sun. He played with her and promised her the world. They exchanged vows and flower rings under the clouds. “You’re wearing white. This was out wedding” he told her, and she was happy.   
Years later the same thing happened. The two of them was swaying on a swing, Sasuke whispered love words to her and she to him; they exchanged real rings than and a real kiss. His hands were warm and familiar on her skin; his lips were soft and addicting. He was everything she could ever want and more.   
But then his hand wasn’t warm; it was cold and his eyes were sad. Yet he guided her into the closet and helped her get onto the stool.   
“Turn around love; I have a neckless for you” Sasuke said and she followed his instructions. She turned around and allowed her lover to place the heave rope around her neck. He walks around the stool to be face to face with her.   
“Jump baby, I’ll catch you” Hinata jumped; the stool fell to the side and Sasuke was not there to catch her.   
The following days Hinata didn’t answer when people knocked on her door and her father decided to give her space. A week passed and nobody has seen her. Neji begged his uncle to allow him to enter Hinata’s room without permission from the girl. He was worried Hinata hadn’t eaten in a week, the meals placed outside her door were untouched every night. Hiashi allowed his nephew to check on her but he was to leave immediately if Hinata so demanded. Neji rushed to his cousin’s room only to find it empty. He screamed for the guards to search the house. Hiashi and Hanabi looked everywhere as well.  
Hanabi walked to her sister’s old room expecting to find her in the middle of the room crying while hugging Sasuke’s clothing but the room was empty. It looked almost the same. Hanabi noticed a few things were different; the hand mirror Hinata held to her chest whenever Hanabi saw her after the funeral was on the bed, the vanity was missing its stool and the walk-in closet door was closed. ‘Maybe Hinata is indeed crying holding Sasuke’s clothes but on the closet floor’ the girl thought to herself and opened the door.  
Neji was still fanatically talking to the guards that were supposed to be outside Hinata’s room the whole week when he heard Hanabi screaming. He followed to sound only to find his little cousin on the floor of Hinata’s old room throwing up. He had been in a rush before; but he wasn’t anymore. He wished to delay the moment as much as possible, he walked as slow as he could muster to the open door of the closet. Neji knew what he’d find. The smell alone was enough indication, taking in consideration how shaken Hanabi was only added to his theory. He looked inside and closed his eyes a second after.   
Hinata was hanging from the ceiling, she had been dead for days now and they did not know. “Go to your room Hanabi” his voice was rough and he waited as the girl stood up still crying and ran to her room. Hiashi was walking towards the commotion and bumped on his youngest daughter, he didn’t know at the time but, she was his only child now.   
Neji walked into the closet, righted the stool and got up on it to take Hinata down. As Hiashi walked into the room to see the throw-up on the floor and to feel the smell, Neji walked out of the closet with a dead Hinata in his arms. The two men looked at each other for a second, both of them devastated.   
“At least she’s with them” Hiashi said in a tight voice. Neji nodded and continued to walk with the corpse of her cousin in his arms. They had another funeral to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 3- I’d Choose You Again and Again  
Mirror, Mirros -Part 3  
The nightmares didn’t stop. She’d wake up in a cold sweat turn on the lights and look at the mirror, with dark rubies instead of red, that was broken, the only thing that differed was the image, once it would be of her lover from the dream; than of a little girl than a little boy and the cycle would start anew. The strangest things about the whole thing was that instead of waking up scared, her heart would indeed pound, but she woke up feeling a sadness so deep she could barely breath. The events of the dreams differ from time to time the only thing they have in common is that they all start out nice and end up with her in the closet with her the ghost of her lover.  
Apart from the dreams nothing else was weird, Hinata’s life went on as normal. Go to work, go see her family or friends if she has the time and return home. Soon enough the holiday would end and Uni would start again and she’d have to reduce her hours at the diner; so Hinata was working as many hours as she could at that moment, especially having taken a week off to go see Neji.   
The good thing about the diner was that the owner, Teuchi, the cook Ayane were very nice people. The other waitresses were also nice but Hinata didn’t interact as much with them. She loved the diner mainly because of its vintage style with the checked floor, the red stools and red booths. The uniform was anything they wanted to wear as long as it was a white top and black bottoms. Their nametag was brooch like and could be pinned to any top.   
Teuchi had called her around noon the day before asking if she could cover a double shift, because one of the girls called in sick all of a sudden, to which Hinata agreed. She decided to wear a white T-shirt tucked in a skater skirt and a pair of black flats. She did own clothing items that were not vintage but she preferred to throw in something quite old into the mix; that day she chose to wear a red headband; the story behind that particular item was that it was an actual headband wore by a pinup model in the 50s. She took her jean jacket with her because despite being summer still, the nights were starting to get colder, autumn was making its presence known.   
The day went on without any trouble, being summer, the diner was quite busy but that wasn’t all that bad; it kept Hinata occupied from thinking about the nightmares she’d been having. Around the middle of her second shift Hinata started feeling tired and her feet were killing her from walking back and forth the whole day. Thankfully dinner hour had just about ended and there were only a few more people around, most of them teens or young adults that only stopped by to eat something before going to a party. The other waitress had left about 40 minutes before.   
All tables were set for the moment so Hinata could take a break herself and eat something. Ayane made her favorite veggie burger with sweet potato fries. The music was soft and mellow so people could talk, the lights weren’t blinding and everything about the diner just made Hinata feel at home. She had loved it from the moment she stepped inside it a few years ago looking for a job that she could handle while she was still in high school at the time. Hinata was just taking her plate back to the kitchen when the doorbell rang signaling new customers.   
“I swear you’re going to love this place” Said a cheerful voice. Hinata recognized the voice and smiled to herself. Naruto was one of their most common customers. He’d pass by at least once a day and almost always ordered the very same thing. The diner served traditional Japanese fast food but also “normal” diner menu. Hinata took out her notepad to write down Naruto’s order despite knowing by heart exactly what he wanted.  
Naruto noticed her walking their way and smiled at her and she smiled right back, he had that effect on people, his positivity was just contagious.   
“Hey Naruto. We were getting worried since you haven’t been by in a few days” Hinata said, it was mostly a joke but she did notice his absence in the past 2-3 days.   
“Yea sorry about that. I had to help Teme move in so there was no time to swing by” The blonde answered and nodded towards his friend. Hinata’s eyes moved to the guy standing on the other side of the booth.   
The moment their eyes met she got goosebumps. She didn’t have time to analyze what was happening because Naruto started talking again.  
“We’ll have two of my normal order” He said to her. “It’s the best thing here you have to try that first” he said to his friend.   
As in a daze Hinata walked back to the kitchen and told Ayane the order. “Nobody new came I’m taking a 5-minute break ok?” Hinata said and hurried to the back door.   
Her hands were trembling and her heart was beating much faster than it would normal. Naruto’s friend, he was the man from her dreams. The one holding her close and whispering her name. He was the man to hold out his hand and watch her kill herself in the dream. She had read somewhere that every face you see in your dreams is a person you’ve seen somewhere, on the street, on tv, in pictures. Your brain can not come up on its own with new faces. She must have seen him somewhere before today.   
‘But Naruto had said he just moved here’  
‘No, he said he moved. Maybe he moved from an apartment to the other, from living with his family or a roommate to living on his own. People move around in the same town all the time’  
‘Right. I’m sure that’s what he meant. That means I saw him before. No biggie’  
‘Yes, yes that makes sense’  
There was no other explanation. Finishing up the dialogue with herself, having calmed down a little and approving of the reasoning she reached, Hinata went back inside.   
The boys’ food wasn’t done yet but one of the tables wished to get the check and leave. After putting the money in the cashier Hinata went back to the kitchen and took the two-ramen bowls to the table. She was trying her best not to look at Naruto’s friend. Despite knowing that the dream was just a coincidence she still felt weird looking at him. Her brain picked his face to illustrate her lover and that was awkward.   
“The diner is pretty dead at the time. Why don’t you sit down Hina?” Naruto said and slid to the side to make room for her. Naruto was right the diner was quite empty; besides them there were only 2 other tables occupied and they were both still eating. Hinata wanted to refuse but wasn’t sure how so she took the easier route and said ‘sure’.   
“Hinata this is my friend Sasuke. He just transferred here from Kiri.” Naruto introduced the two and Hinata’s panic came back full mode. She had been mistaken. He moved from another town, she hadn’t seen him before, and to top it all his name was Sasuke.   
“Nice to meet you. If you don’t mind me asking what’s your family name?” Her voice was oddly calm compared to the storm that was happening in her brain.   
‘It’s just a name coincidence I’m sure’  
‘He’s not the Sasuke from the mirror. That’s impossible’  
“Uchiha” He said and looked at her in a funny way. In 5 seconds Sasuke did so much damage. He had the same name as the one written on the back of the mirror, her nightmares started after buying said mirror, this guy that shared the name from the mirror was a recurring character in her dream, and his voice matched as well, it sounded just as it did when he talked her; when he said she was beautiful in her dreams.  
“Nice to meet you” Hinata said her voice was a bit breathless but neither of the guys seemed to notice. What the man said to her when she bought the mirror came back to her ‘The Uchiha curse shall not die miss, make sure you don’t either’ was it really a curse? Too many things were happening for it to be pure coincidence. She was scared.   
The following 15 seconds were spent it silence, the boys were eating and Hinata was looking at her own hands. They were clasped tightly on her lap so they’d stop shaking. Thankfully one of the men from the other table signed her to go to their table. Hinata left the booth like it was on fire. Scenes from her nightmare were playing in front of her eyes. The diner was in flames and Sasuke was calling for her, asking for help.   
“We’d like the check please” the man that signed for her said.  
“Of course” she was working the register when Ayane came out from the kitchen.  
“I’m going to turn the sign around so no more people come. Teuchi-san said we can close up earlier today since it’s this slow” Ayane said and she walked back to the register looking at the two tables that were both almost done. “You can go get your things and go home I’ll close up after everyone leaves.”   
“Thank you, Ayane-san” Hinata went to the back where her jacket and bag were. She washed her hands in the bathroom before putting on her jacket and going back inside. Ayane was just ringing up the last table. Naruto and his friend had left thankfully. She wasn’t sure what she should do about the mirror, the nightmares, Sasuke. Hinata was still in deep thought when she stepped out of the diner.   
“Oh, is your shift over Hina?” Naruto asked scaring her. The boys were just outside in the parking lot next to a beautiful black Impala. Sasuke was smoking not really looking at her. At least that’s what she thought, from the corner of his eye Sasuke had been following her around from the moment his eyes laid on her.  
“Yes, I was just going home.” She answered it was a bit rude not to ask what they were up to but she wanted the conversation to end as soon as possible. Normally she’d stay and chit-chat with Naruto for a while, but for obvious reasons that option did not feel safe.  
“Sasuke’s almost done with that cig and we can give you a drive home. It’s late and quite cold” The blonde offered.   
“Oh, that’s not necessary…”  
“We’re going to your neighborhood anyway, Kiba invited us over to his house to play some video games and chill.” Naruto smiled at her. “So, it’s no problem at all. I’d feel much worse if we left you here.”  
Her mind was working twice as fast trying to come up with a reason why she should walk home alone. But the blonde didn’t wait for her reply and pretty much dragged her to the car and opened the door for her to get in. Which she did. She never minded Naruto’s pushiness before, but in that moment she felt irritated by it.   
Sasuke slid in the driver’s seat and Naruto in the shotgun seat. The drive wouldn’t be more than 10-15 minutes but the silence was deafening.   
“I heard you went to USA to see Neji a week ago, how was that?” Naruto was good like that, he always tried to keep the conversation going.   
“Yea I did, it was great I missed him a lot.” Naruto talked for most of the drive.  
“I don’t really know where you live Hina, I just know the neighborhood so you gotta give Teme some directions from here on”  
“Actually, it’s fine if you drop me off here or at Kiba’s I can walk from there” She wasn’t very keen on Sasuke knowing where she lived.   
“Oooooor you can come hang out with us if you want, at Kiba’s I mean. He’ll be so pumped to see you.” The Uzumaki stated.  
She knew Kiba would like to see her, they’ve talked a few days ago about meeting up but nothing really worked for both of them. She did miss Kiba…  
‘Are you nuts? You can’t go. Sasuke will be there…’  
‘It’s either that or I tell him my address what if he kills me in my sleep?’  
‘O, shoot we went from creepy coincidence to murderer this fast?’  
‘I don’t know! But I doubt he’ll try anything with Naruto and Kiba around…right?’  
“Yea ok, I’ll join you guys for a while…”   
“Great! Don’t text Kiba though I wanna see his face when he sees you.” Naruto said laughing “It’s adorable Sasuke I swear, he turns into a puppy dog whenever Hina is around”   
They reached Kiba’s house and all three walked towards the door, Naruto stopped abruptly which made Sasuke stop and Hinata walked into him. Three things happened then at the same time.   
1\. Hinata saw the Uchiha symbol on the back of Sasuke’s shirt.  
2\. Hinata touched his arm and took a step back to balance herself, so she wouldn’t fall over  
3\. Memories of her past life came back to her. All the nightmares made sense, she knew what the mirror meant, who Sasuke was. And the fear she felt just moments before; that fear turned to comfort.   
Hinata took another step back, and another. She was overwhelmed by emotions. Utter sadness for the pain she experienced before, joy because she found the love of her life once again, she would find him in every lifetime time and time again. She also felt love, A feeling that Hinata had not experienced in that current life was now flowing inside her and it wanted to break free. Her eyes were watering up and all she wanted to do was hug Sasuke and make sure he is indeed real, but she couldn’t.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 4 – Coffee Preferences/The Smell of Coffee in the Morning  
Long Distance- Part 2  
This happens months before the story from Day 1.1

Sasuke POV  
I am chugging a glassful of water after my morning work-out when Naruto comes out of his room eyes closed and wearing only his boxers. Me and my roommates have very different ideas of ‘morning’. For me morning is 7-8 a.m. when I get up, drink my coffee and a protein shake and go to the gym for my 3 hours work out, for Naruto it’s around 10-11-12 depending on the day, he eats ramen for breakfast and his day starts only after 2 pm. Then there’s Gaara; I saw him this morning when I woke up, that’s when he got home and was going to bed so I’m not holding my breath for him to wake up before 5 pm or so.   
I watch as my best friend wanders thought the kitchen, eyes still closed, and prepares himself instant ramen. If someone told me this was him sleep-waking making ramen I’d believe them. I fill another glass of water and drink that one too and leave Naruto to his own routine; I’m in need of a shower. Once showered I get dressed for work. It’s summertime so no classes or practice, even so the three of us decided to stay on campus instead of going home. Mom wasn’t happy with me when I told her I told her I’ll be spending my last summer before graduating University here. She twisted my arm until I promised to go visit them for 2 weeks around the end of August. Which happens to be next week. Since I don’t plan on working during the actual year because classes and hokey will take up all of my time, I gave my 2 weeks’ notice already. I picked a random job this summer, it doesn’t really have anything to do with my major but it’s still good money, I’m a mechanic in an auto-service. I declared my major in education only last semester; I plan on going pro with hokey but if anything were to happen, I realized that I wouldn’t mind being a coach.   
I pick up my keys and wallet and make my way to the kitchen. Naruto is still eating and I’m still not sure he’s really awake. The drive to work is quite short which is one of the reasons I picked this job, that and the fact that since my 12th birthday each summer both Itachi and Dad have been throwing their car knowledge at me. I’m not particularly interested in it but it’s better than Naruto’s construction job, or his job in moving furniture, or any other odd jobs he picks up every week. I work from 12 to 8 or 9 at night it depends on how busy the shop is; thankfully it is quite deserted today so I get the ok from the owner to go home at 7:15. I make the short drive home and am about to walk inside when my phone starts ringing. I check the caller and press answer when I notice it’s my mom. I walk in and see Garra in the kitchen eating.   
“Hey sweetie, how are you?”   
“Hey mom, I just got home from work; how are you?” I say and go to sit down on the sofa in the living room.   
“I still don’t get why you wanted to stay behind and work. Your tuition is paid by the scholarship and for everything else you want you know me and your dad will pay.” She says and I can hear the whining undertone in her voice. I am indeed working for the money; I don’t like asking for money from them; I can’t work during the year so I try to make as much as I can now that way, I can depend on myself for a while. I’ll only ask for money if I have to. Then there’s also the freedom; at home there’s always someone asking me where I’m going what I’m doing and so on. I’ve discovered I like my freedom very much during University. During the hokey season some of that freedom is taken by the coach but it’s still more than I’ve had home.   
“I know mom. But I’ll be home for two weeks in a few days.”  
“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I was talking to my friend Hikari, and she was complaining about how Hinata said she won’t be coming home at all. Neji and Hiashi are in America for the summer so they can’t drive over to see her. Hinata never learned how to drive and the road is way too long for her to take a train. Can you imagine baby?” Mom likes to give every piece of information; it doesn’t matter that I have no idea who any of these people are. I have never heard of her friend Hikari and her family “And she’s home all alone with Hanabi who is 16 and going thought her rebellion phase. My heart just breaks at that thought, sweetie; doesn’t yours?”  
Mom actually makes a pause as if she’s actually expecting me to answer. “Yes, mom that sucks big time” Gaara walks into the living room and mouths ‘I’m off to work’ I nod and continue listening to mom.  
“You know that Hinata doesn’t go to your University but the road from your house to hers is only about 2 hours so I told Hikari you’d swing by Hinata’s place to pick her up and you’d come home together. She was so excited baby. She’s on the phone just now talking to Hinata”   
I’m stunned into silence. Mom literally tome me to make an additional 2 hours to pick up this girl and then another 2 hours to return from where she is; the only University that is quite close to us is the University of Arts and that’s 2 hours towards Suna and not Konoha. So instead of getting home in about 8 hours it would take me 12 hours. And let’s not forget I’d be stuck in the car with a stranger.  
“I don’t know mom; that’s a little inconvenient and—”  
“Sasuke Uchiha! What is more important your own convenience or reuniting a mother with her daughter? Plus, Hinata is cute as a button I’m sure the two of you will get along great”   
I know better than to pick up a fight with my mom so I just agree; you could call me a pushover when it comes to her, I call it choosing my battles.   
“Fine. But I’ll need her number so I can talk to her directly and organize the trip I guess”   
“Of course, baby. I’ll text you her number in a moment. Love you dear”   
“I love you too” I really do but at times she can be very exhausting. Mom is so used to getting her way, both my dad and me and Itachi spoiled her for too long and now neither of us can say no to her, no matter how crazy her ideas are.   
Hinata POV  
I am stunned. Mom just called to tell me that she found a way for me to come home for two weeks. Apparently, the son of her friend Mikoto, friend she has never mentioned before in my life, goes to KU (Konoha University) and he will come pick me up and we’ll have a grand ol’ road trip.   
Let me explain the two main issues here.   
1\. I didn’t want to go home. Hell, if I wanted to, I could have taken a train on the first day of summer holiday or looked for a bus to take me home; but I didn’t.   
2\. KU is 2 hours away towards Konoha, which means she inconvenienced this guy to drive 4 more hours than he should just to drag me, a complete stranger, home   
The levels of guilt I’m feeling have no boundaries. I’m still thinking about how unreal this feels when my phone rings again, it’s an unknown number and under normal circumstances I would not answer but mom let me know that she gave the guy my number so we could talk about the trip home.   
“Hello” I hate talking on the phone. I hate talking to stranger. I hate talking on the phone with stranger even more.   
“Hey, is this Hinata?” his voice sounds defeated and exhausted too. I can only imagine the conversation his mom had with him.   
I let a big sigh “Yes, it is. You my road trip partner?”   
This makes him laugh a littler “Yes m’am. I’m Sasuke in case you mom, my mom’s best friend it would appear, didn’t let you know”   
“I’m so sorry this got dumped on you. I feel so guilty especially since I could have found ways to go home…I just didn’t want to” I say and roll over so I’m on my back in my bed rather than on my belly. “Can’t you tell your mom the 4 extra hours are too much for you to drive?”  
“I tried and she pretty much tried to guilt trip me, saying that the, and I quote, ‘reunion of a mother with her daughter’ is more important than my selfishness” he sounds equal parts amused and annoyed. I don’t blame him.   
“I too told my mom that I can’t possibly impose but she kept reassuring me how you found out about our situation from you mom and it was you who came up with the idea and that you would not take no for an answer. I knew it was bullshit from the get-go but mom has a way of getting whatever she wants” I confess.  
“So does my mom. The more I mull over this the more I think our moms being friends is a bad idea.” The stranger aka Sasuke says followed by a lough sigh.   
“You are right. Mom is bad enough on her own, I don’t even want to think what the two of them can do together”   
“I wonder how they met. Did one of them put an ad in the paper. ‘Looking for a friend; guilt tripping of the universe, manipulation of everyone around, especially one’s children and the ability to get your way are the main characteristics I am looking for in a friend’”   
That makes me laugh more than I want to admit. Silence falls for a few moments before Sasuke talks again.   
“Anyway, regarding the drive, is it ok for you if I come pick you up at 9 in the morning or so; I want to get home at a somewhat decent hour” guilt washed over me again.   
“That’s great, whatever works for you. I don’t want to inconvenience you even more. I am truly sorry Sasuke”   
“It’s ok it isn’t your fault this was dropped on you just as it was on me. So I guess I’ll see you Sunday morning”   
“Yes, I’ll text you my address right now so I don’t forget.”  
“Ok thanks”  
“Bye, see you Sunday” I say and hang up just as Ino opened the door to my room.   
“Ooooo who will you be seeing on Sunday?” Ino asks and she winks and wiggles her eyebrows ate me.  
“Oh, stop that, it’s a poor guy that my mom and his mom forced to swing by and drag me home for 2 weeks” I say.  
“Oh no, you’re going home? Nooo, whyyy???” that is how I wanted to react too when mom told me but I couldn’t do that, no matter how meddlesome she is I never want to hurt her feelings.  
“Mom insisted. And as I said she even secured me a way to go home and return” I still feel so guilty about troubling Sasuke so I make a note to cook breakfast for us or something nice like that.   
Sasuke POV  
Sunday morning, I arrive at Hinata’s a bit earlier than intended but I did text her when I left my home so I hope she’s ready to go. I walk to the door and knock. A girl that I assume is Hinata opens the door and to my horror she’s in her pjs. Her blonde hair is a mess and over all she does not look ready to hit the road.   
“You must be Sasuke, come on in.” She says and I can’t even protest that we’re in a hurry and it’s better to just go because she’s not freaking dressed.   
I walk into the small home and the smell of coffee hits me from every possible way. I’ve already had my first cup but I feel tired and the smell only makes me crave another cup.   
“The kitchen is that way make yourself comfy” she says and walks to the stairs her own cup of coffee in hand. I hope to God she’s going to get dressed so we can leave as soon as possible.   
I walk to where she pointed and find myself in the kitchen. On the island there is a plate filled with eggs and bacon, another with pancakes and a bowl of fruit salad. I have questions and look around confused, when a petite girl pops up from behind the island with two cups in her hand. I make a startled noise and she in turn screams. We look at each other for a few moments before she asks “Sasuke?”   
I nod and she sighs in relief. “Oh, thank God I thought you were an intruder. I made breakfast so we can eat before leaving if you’re not in too much of a hurry”   
She’s dressed and I see a suitcase next to one of the chairs. So, this girl is the real Hinata and she is almost ready to go, thank God. “Yea that’s cool.” I sit myself down.  
“Do you want coffee?” she asks, I was hoping she would.   
“Yes please. With just a bit of sugar and nothing else” I say   
“Ah you’re that kind of person I see” She says and gives me my filled cup. I watch her add maybe 5 ml of coffee in the next cup fill that with milk a lot of sugar, cinnamon and even vanilla. She puts it in the microwave for a while and finally walks around to sit herself down too.   
“Ah so you’re that kind of person” I say right back. Hinata drinks from her cup but her eyes are smiling at me. I wait for her to fill her plate first before doing the same. We eat in silence; I finish first so I take her suitcase and take it to the car. I return to the door just as she walks outside.  
“INO I’M LEAVING” Hinata screams, I assume Ino is the blonde girl.  
“OK BABE, CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THERE” a voice screams right back.   
I chuckle and we get into the car. I notice Hinata holds two to-go cups in her hands. She notices me looking at them and shrugs. “I made both of us another cup of coffee for the road” her declaration makes me thank the Lords.   
“Good idea. It’s going to be a long road”


	6. Day 5

Day 5 –Collage AU   
Long Distance- Part 3

Hinata POV 

Sasuke drives like a pro; whenever I’m in the car with Ino I fear for my life, Neji drives really smoothly but he always goes really really and I mean really fast so, I find myself griping the side of my seat a lot. But with Sasuke the speed is good I don’t feel like we’re about to pierce to the vail of time and his movements are confident and easy; he seems to be at ease. We’ve been on the road for about 45 minutes and we haven’t really spoken much but the silence is pleasant and it doesn’t bother me.  
“So, you’re from Konoha and about my age how come we never met in school?” Sasuke is the one to break the silence.  
“I was homeschooled until 10th grade. And after that I went to Suna Academy for girls. I am what you would call ‘sheltered’. My mom told my dad I should attend public school before university but he just about had a heart attack. He didn’t really want me going to University either” I didn’t mind being homeschooled I’m more of an introvert and I know that; it’s not because I didn’t go to public school it’s just how I am and I’m ok with that. But I did want to go to university so I fought for that as well and when mom came to my aid too dad didn’t stand a chance. I’m happy with my decision; I’ve made a few really good friends and enjoyed the experience so far. I also loved the freedom of doing whatever I wanted without asking for permission. I’m not a party person but I did discover I enjoy certain things that mom or dad would never allow.   
“Ah makes sense. My older brother was homeschooled for about 2 years but neither mom nor dad really liked that so when I started school, they sent me to public school from the get go”   
“Are you going to be a senior this year?” he looks older and more mature than I do, or at least than I feel.   
“Yep, what about you?” I look from the corner of my eyes at the way his muscles move in his arm when he changes the gear. He’s not built like most guys in my classes.   
“I’m also going to be a senior. What’s your major?”   
“I only declared my major last semester so despite it being my last year I’ll have a lot of courses to take. I’m majoring in education. I was accepted on athletic scholarship and have been a starter on the hokey team since the second semester of my freshman year so I plan to either go pro or coach. What about you?”   
“I major in creative writing and minor in photography or as my dad says, I’m paying money to become a starving artist. I’ve never seen a hockey game; my sister likes it and played a little in middle school but I was away in Suna so I never went to any of her games.”  
We talk a little more about collage, I find out that he lives with one of his teammates who is also his best friend and another friend that’s a tattoo artist and is majoring in fine arts at KU. I also applied there but the creative writing program is better at the UoA. I did hear that the graphic design department from KU has some of the pest teachers in the country. I told him about Ino who I met at orientation but, we also share the same minor; her major though is flower arts, surprisingly she has a lot of business-oriented courses to pretty much teach her how to run her own shop. We’re about 15 minutes away from KU and once again I feel guilty; he’s been on the road for 4 hours even though under normal circumstances he’d just now hit the road. After passing KU we finally hit the highway and Sasuke speeds up but it’s still comfortable.   
We talk a little more for the following few hours and I’m surprised by how easy it is to talk to him. He even explains hockey to me as briefly as possible and says he’ll invite me to a game when the season starts. The implication that we will talk after the end of this pleases me. We’re about half the way to Konoha when we stop so Sasuke can fill the tank and so we can go to the bathroom, maybe drink another coffee since we drank the extra ones I packed as well already and eat something. Thankfully the gas station has a McDonalds next to it.   
Sasuke POV  
Once we hit the road again after eating the only noise is the radio but we don’t talk. The silence isn’t unwelcomed and awkward. After a couple more minutes I peek at Hinata and see she has fallen asleep. I dim the music a little and continue driving. We have about 5 more hours to go.   
About 4 hours later I make another stop at the gas station; I need to go to the bathroom. Hinata hasn’t woken up yet. I’m debating whether to wake her up or not when her phone starts ringing loudly and waking her up anyway. She wakes up and answers in a hurry while rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.  
“Hey mom. Yea we’re about…” she looks towards me and I mouth ‘1 hour away’ “1 hour away. We just stopped at a gas station. I’ll see you soon ok? I want to go to the bathroom. Bye” she hangs up not really waiting for a reply.  
“Oh my god I’m so sorry I fell asleep for like 4 hours.” Her cheeks are red and I can tell she feel guilty and embarrassed but I shrug.  
“No big deal” It looks like she wants to apologize again so I get out of the car. Each of us goes to the bathroom and then Hinata buys some snacks and I get myself a Pepsi and we get back on the road.   
Hinata rips open the packet of candy she bought and eats a few. “Do you want some?” she asks. Usually I’m not a huge fan of sweets but I do want some sugar to get energy so I nod. I can’t take my hand that instant off the wheel so I make a small pause with full intention to extend it in a few moments but before I can do that Hinata leans over and pops a candy in my mouth. I am shocked and I look at her from the corner of my eye and she is frozen in place, her face red as a beat.   
“I…umm I am sorry” her voice is barely a whisper and she leans back in her seat. “I did that without thinking sorry. I do that whenever Ino drives. In the beginning she would take her hand pff the wheel mid turn and it would freak me out so I developed this habit of feeding her rather than her letting go of the wheel. I am so so so sorry” she talks really fast and her hands are over her cheeks.  
“It’s ok. You just surprised me” I say. Hinata I realize is very socially awkward. She blushes easily and apologizes a lot about everything. Despite me trying to reassure her she doesn’t talk much for the rest of the road.   
Hinata POV  
The candy incident happened almost 20 minutes ago but my heart still beats way too fast. I did that on instinct and the moment my fingertips touched his lips I was gone. I am way too aware of him now to be able to talk to him normally. Even if I don’t want to I notice everything about him. From his muscles that shift whenever he moves the slightest bit, to his beautiful profile, to his dark and shiny hair.   
I keep my hands joined in my lap because I’m scared, I’ll do something embarrassing again. I want to touch him. I want to take pictures of him. He would be a great subject for a photoshoot. Images of him in a studio dim lighted and a bit destroyed fill my brain. He would suite something grunge or maybe something with neon lights to give him an eerie atmosphere. That is his attitude, if we were to talk about his looks, he is handsome and beautiful; he would look good surrounded by white, that would make him look like an angel. The angel analogy starts to run while when I imagine him naked with only a silk sheet over his lap. I feel my cheeks growing redder again.   
I shake my head and look out the window. The familiar scenery tells me we’re only about 15 minutes away from my house, after waking up I gave him my address to put into the GPS. I curse myself for sleeping half of the ride. There’s no use lying to myself. I like Sasuke, he’s easy to talk and cool. His good looks only aid this predicament.   
“We’re almost home” I say.  
“You don’t sound that happy. You did say you didn’t want to return. Why is that?” He answers, eyes still focused on the road, his voice even. He really does not think about the candy incident. The knowledge hurts a little. I kind of wanted him to be as shook as I am.   
“I liked the freedom I have at University. I’ve never really been the one in charge before” Mom and Hanabi are the only ones home which means we will be doing a lot of shopping. They’ll make me try on things I don’t particularly like. Most of my closet consisted of thing mom and Hanabi think look good on me but that I don’t like to wear so when I got to University I started selling them.  
“I get that, I feel the same. That was also my reason for not coming back home” He admits and it shocks me a little, Sasuke doesn’t seem like someone that would let himself be controlled by someone else. This makes me relate to him, admire him for admitting something like that, Neji is very prideful and he would never say something like this.  
When the car pulls to a stop in front of my house, I have to admit I am glad. I like spending time with him but I feel myself developing a crush on him that can only lead to my own demise. I look to the front door half expecting mother to come running outside but she doesn’t. Sasuke gets out of the car as well and helps me with the suitcases. I go to open the door but it is locked. I unlock it and the house is silent. Sasuke asks me where to take the suitcases and I abuse his kindness and tell him to follow me to my room. In the mean time I call mother.  
“Hey mom I got home…but where are you?”  
“Hinata baby I’m over at Mikoto’s come with Sasuke. She wants to meet you and we can all have a nice late lunch or early dinner” Her voice is chipper and light, is…is mom drunk?  
“O….k?”  
“See you soon baby” She says and hangs up on. I look at my phone and then to Sasuke.  
“Um…she’s at your house” I say and he laughs.  
“Of course, she is. How did we not see this coming?” Sasuke asks rhetorically as we walk back to the car. I top to lock the door. “I mean they are best friends so of course they are together.”   
The drive to his home takes about another 10 minutes and this time when the car stops mom and another woman, I assume Sasuke’s mother wait for us on the front porch and they each have a wine glass in their hands. Mom is smiling wide and chats with Mikoto lively.   
“Are they drunk?” I say out loud. Sasuke narrows his eyes.  
“I don’t know about your mother but my mom is a lightweight. If she drank a glass of wine, she is not only drunk but wasted.”  
“Mom can’t hold her alcohol very well either” I admit, we both turn to look at them still chatting away, obvious to the fact that we have arrived. We turn to look at each other and chuckle a little.   
“Come o let’s go join them, drink a glass of wine too. Why should they be the only ones to have fun?” He says and gets out of the car. My heart is beating faster once again. I can’t move for a moment. Sasuke opens my door and extends his hand to me, I look at it and take it. His skin is warm and rough but I feel sparks going up my arm. I look up at him and he’s smirking at me. The sun is just now setting behind Sasuke and it gives him a golden glow. That is the moment when I realize that I already like him, this boy I met today. He lets go of my hand to go get his own bags but I can still feel his touch. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in. When I open them he’s next to me and nods towards out mothers, I nod back and we start walking up the driveway. The two of them finally see us, put their wine glasses down and come towards us for hugs. Mom kisses my cheek and tells me how much she missed me; than she hugs Sasuke and thanks him for bringing me while Mikoto hugs me and tells me how nice it is to meet me.   
Looking at this scene with them so happy makes me realize that I don’t regret coming home. I’m glad I could make mom happy. I’m glad to see her having fun with a new friend. I peer from the corner of my eye towards Sasuke. I’m glad I came because I met him. I’m still looking at him when he turns his eyes to me as well and smirks. I wonder what he’s thinking. I wonder if he feels even remotely like I do. Even if he doesn’t, I hope he will still be my friend because Sasuke Uchiha is pretty cool and I’d love to have him in my life. If his mother is anything like him, I can’t blame mom for calling Mikoto her best friend already.


	7. Day 6

Day 6 - Crime Detectives

I woke up with the worst headache, as I try to move my hands to grip my temple to try to put some pressure on them and relief some of the pain I hear an incredibly loud sound that splits my head in two, my hands are met with resistance just inches away from my head. I fully open my eyes and the blinding light makes my head hurt even more; on reflex I try to move my hands again the sound comes back and everything just fucking hurts.   
When I can finally keep my eyes open for more than 5 seconds without passing out, I look to my hands and see they are handcuffed together and to a sturdy iron table. I’m sitting in a similar chair and my legs are also tied to the chair. I raise my eyes further and find myself looking in a mirror.   
I have no idea what the fuck is going on. I don’t remember how I got here. The last thing I remember is being home with my girlfriend Hinata. The thought of her unsettles me; if she was with me than, is she also here? Fuck I hope not. I don’t have much time to sort thought my thoughts because the door to the side opens and two men come in; one of them is dressed in a suit while the other has the usual police uniform on. They both sit down and stare at me for a moment before the one in the suit starts talking.   
Do you know why you’re here son?” he looks almost smug, like me being here is doing it for him. I am instantly disgusted by him.   
“No.” I say, my throat is dry and my voice sounds weird even to my ears. My head still hurts and everything is almost heightened; I’ve felt like this before so I know that I might have a slight concussion.   
The man in the suit rolls his eyes at me and leans in closer. “Don’t try playing coy. This investigation is only procedure, if it weren’t for the paper work you’d be behind bars for a really long time punk.” There’s a light in his eye that tells me he’s enjoying belittling me.   
“Why would I be behind bars? What is it that you think I did?” I feel like I am part of some really bad Tv show about corrupt officers. Talking about officers, the man in uniform hasn’t said a word. I turn to look at him and he looks back at me. Unlike the other man he isn’t smug. He looks serious and puzzled. He’s trying to figure me out. The fact that this is real and that I am being accused of a crime finally dwells on me and I’m not too proud to admit that I’m fucking scared. I’ve seen documentaries about how a shit ton of people go to jail on false accusations. That piece of information was just a fun fact my brain absorbed and saved for later to drop in a random conversation, I never thought I would relate to it.   
“Murder. That is what you did. You killed someone in cold blood” The man in the suit spits out those words. I know I’ve gone pale; I see it in the mirror. The room is spinning and I can’t breathe. For the first time the one in the uniform speaks.  
“Deep breath son you’ll pass out”   
I am well fucking aware I will. But maybe that’d be better. Maybe I’ll wake up to see Hinata’s face inches away from my face, a worried look on her face ‘You were trashing in your sleep’ she’d say and I’d assure her it was a nightmare. I’d hold her closer and go back to sleep with her head over my chest and everything would be ok. But I breath, close my eyes and when I open them, I’m still here.   
“Who do you think I…?” I can’t even say the word. A thought goes though my mind and I feel like I’ll pass out all over again “Hinata, is she ok?” I kind of regret my words the moment they leave my lips. She has nothing to do with this and I might have just linked her to something awful.   
I look to the uniform man because I expect more honesty from him than from the one in the suit. He looks pained and fuck if that doesn’t scare me. I want to cry; I don’t even care that I’m in front of these two, possibly more people watching from behind the mirror or on security cams.   
“That is private information.” The one in the suit says. I blink and expect him to laugh tell me he’s joking and tell me the name of whoever they think I killed. But he doesn’t we keep staring at each other like fucking idiots. This feels less and less like real life. What the heck does he mean ‘private information’ I don’t even get to know who they think I presumably killed?   
“I think that’s enough Kuzo-san” the one in the uniform says “I’ll take it from here” the one in the suit wants to argue, I can tell but his phone rings at that exact moment, he answers and leaves without any further argument.   
“This doesn’t look good for you. The dead body of a 45-year-old man was found in the trunk of your car.” I breath relieved; I know it’s weird at this exact moment to do that, but I’m just glad that it isn’t Hinata that died. Having no recollection of anything but being with her and then being accused of murder made my brain have some weird connections. I think back to what he said and I finally remember a very important thing.  
“My truck was stolen about a month ago. I called the police and reported it. A few days later I bought another car. There’s a ton of evidence to show I haven’t used it in over a month. I don’t know when you found the body but I’m sure it got there long after my truck was stolen.”  
The man raises an eyebrow. “Are you able to tell me with which officer you spoke about your stolen truck?”   
“Officer Iruka. I even came down to the police station, signed a form and places a written declaration.” The more I talk the more he relaxes. I’m glad the other one left; I have no idea who the man killed was but that guy just wanted to say the case is closed, in my opinion, he didn’t care if they solved it correctly.   
The man gets up and leaves the room. I’m left alone and my thoughts go back to Hinata. How did I get here? I bet she’s scared out of her mind. Does she know I’m here? Was she with me? Are they accusing her of being an accomplice or some stupid shit like that? A few moments pass before the door opens again and I hear a voice screaming; all my senses are on edge. That was Itachi’s voice. I could always recognize him. I’ve never heard him scream. He’s always level headed even in the heated arguments we’ve had over the years.   
The man in the uniform comes to the table but he doesn’t sit down; instead he walks around it and goes down to one knee and unties the rope around mt legs. His jaw is tight so I can only assume he’s clenching his teeth. “I checked your story out and it checks out” He says and unlocks my hands. “Even so we can’t let you go yet; no matter how fucking stupid this is. The other guy, he’s a crime detective hired by the victim’s family and apparently, he’s dead seat on you being the criminal. We won’t interview you any further for now. Your brother is out there you are allowed to talk to him. Get a lawyer kid; this will end fine for you but sadly it will take some paperwork and time”  
He leads me from behind to the door; if I thought the room before was lighted this one is brighter than the fucking sun and my head still hurts like a bitch.   
“Sasuke!” Itachi comes running to me but he’s not the one that hugs me; Hinata is. She was behind him all along. Her shoulders shake and I know she’s crying.   
“I was so scared. This man comes to the house and knocks you out; I tell him that I’ll call the cops and he told me not to bother and showed me his officer badge. I’m sorry I got so scared I called Itachi to come” Her voice is small. Finally, thanks to her I know what happened but I’m more pissed now. The man dared come to our house.  
“Is that how the police act nowadays? Break into people’s houses and accuse them of murder without having all the facts?” Itachi is the one talking and he’s questioning the man behind me.   
“Is that what happened miss?” he addresses Hinata. She looks up at him and nods. He’s even more pissed now than before.   
“I will need your statement. But first; is this the man?” he asks her and shows Hinata a picture of the man in the suit. Hinata nods once again. He sighs again and talks into the station on his shoulder.   
“Cuff Kuzo-san. I’ll be there in a few” he turns back to us “after we finish with your official statement miss you are all free to go; but please don’t leave the city in the next 48h” I have no idea why this man in the suit would want to pin the crim on me but it seems he did a very poor job.   
It takes Hinata about 5 minutes to give her statement; Itachi keeps rubbing his forehead and I can’t keep my eyes open for more than a couple seconds at a time. “It’s fucking frightening getting a call in the middle of the night from your girlfriend telling me that you got arrested or some shit” I bet it was.   
“For the first about 5 minutes after I woke up in there, I kept thinking it was all a joke. We should swing by the pharmacy; I think I have a concussion”  
Hinata comes back, her eyes are red and tired; all I want to do is go home and sleep; sleep while I hold her and not think about this shit. Criminal detectives my fucking ass. That dude is a phony and either doesn’t know how to do this fucking job or he had a hidden agenda against me for some reasons; who knows.   
“Let’s go home and forget this ever happened.” Hinata says and takes my hand in hers. They are small and soft and warm. My mind goes back to those few moments when I thought it was her that had died and my heart felt like it had been swallowed by a black void. I look at her, now, trying to act strong for my sake. I look at Itachi; she called him crying just after the incident; I’m certain she has had it worse than I did in this time. I stop in my track and pull her to me in another hug. I love everything about her from her smell to her laugh and annoying addiction to cinnamon; from her eyes to her smile and the freckles she has on her chest. Since I woke up my head has been feeling fuzzy because of the concussion but just now I get a moment of clarity.   
I let her go and kiss her nose. She offers me a small tired smile. She’s beautiful even tired and with her hair looking a mess; I notice she’s wearing the same shirt she was about to sleep in last night and jeans. There’s nothing in my mind now but her. I drop to one knee in the hallways of the police station and open my mouth to ask her to marry me but Hinata cuts me off.  
“What are you doing?” she looks around, I assume people are looking at us but I don’t care. “Sasuke get up; this isn’t funny. I just want to get home” she extends her hand to me silently telling me again to get up. I take her hand but instead of getting up I turn it around and kiss the back of it.   
“Hinata, will you marry me?” I ask her and she looks alarmed but it’s so fucking adorable.   
“Jesus, Sasuke, what the hell. We’re in a police station after one of the worst nights of my life and you’re asking me to marry you? Are you for real right now?”   
“He has a concussion” says Itachi somewhere in the fundal and Hinata’s eyes widen in concern.   
“I’m not doing this because I hit my head. I’ve been thinking about it, how and when to ask, I’ve been carrying around with me the ring for about 2 months now always chickening out at the last moment. Bu now it felt right, I don’t know why. But I am ‘for real’ Hinata. I love you and I want you to be my wife. I want to spend all my life with you” her expression changes from disbelief to something I can’t really read but I hope is happiness; she’s tearing up.  
“Of course, I’ll marry you, you big goof. Now get up” She pulls me to her and this time I go willingly. I kiss her and smile down at her.   
“I’ve had that ring with me everyday for 2 months and couldn’t do it, and now that I did it, I don’t have the ring on me…I’ll give it to you when we get home. I promise”   
What started out as the worst day ever ended up being the push, I needed to do what I had been afraid of; it put things in perspective. I thought asking her to marry me was frightening but the thought of her not being with me forever scared me even more. I look over my shoulder and see the man in the uniform and officer Iruka smile at me. Maybe I do own that stupid ass criminal detective something; but I’ll probably never admit that out loud. That fucker doesn’t deserve anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 7- The Ruins Left Behind/Ethereal Creatures

This isn't a one-shot per say just a little dabble. Either way i hope you enjoy

He was standing on top of the hill where the palace once was. All round him, just ashes and corpses that didn’t yet burn to a crisp. That was all that was left of his kingdom, every gold coin melted, every brick burned, cracked and fell, no building was still standing and no person but him survived the flames. The smell of burned flesh and hair lingered in the air and it might never leave. Nothing alive was left behind. He was king over the ashes. There had been no warning of any of these coming; a war they had not planned, a war he didn’t start, a war they could not and did not win, a war against nature itself. The fires started and spread in an instant; before anyone could do anything, it was too late. Ashes to ashes. Sasuke was walking between the ruins of his own kingdom; the fire ignited and burned with the intensity of a thousand sun only for a few moments. Everything started and ended before he could even make up what had happened. He had been the only one spared; the flames dances around him but never once did they touch him. How was he supposed to go on living when everyone had died? He knew that nobody else had survived but that didn’t stop him from looking, hoping to hear someone move. But after hours of walking around and only being bet with corpses Sasuke decided to continue walking to any other kingdom; there was nothing left for him there.   
At the edge of what used to be kingdom there had been sand but the fire caused parts of it to turn to glass. Sasuke bended down and took a piece so he’ll have part of those lands with him always. Before reaching the neighboring kingdom he only needed to cross a forest through which he had passes several times; it was true that he had never passed it by foot but he had no other option.   
He reached the kingdom when the sun rose announcing the new day; the first small hut he saw at the border of the kingdom was house to an old lady. The woman was standing in the middle of the pathway smiling kindly at him.   
“You look tired dear; come here. Rest for a while and you can continue your journey later.” He would have questioned her had he not been dead on his feet. He abused the woman’s kindness; showered at her place, slept on her couch for a few hours and ate her food. Just as he was about to leave, he saw the many necklaces the woman was making.  
“Could you turn a piece of glass into a necklace?” he asked and showed her the glass, the piece had an irregular shape but it was quite long and thin. The woman looked at it and touched it with great care. Sasuke only watched her hands as she was handling the only thing he owned so he did not see her smirk.   
The woman took the glass started sanding it, Sasuke was worried it would break but the glass held on. The woman shaped it as a small cylinder, a rod if you will. She added a piece of rope to one end and made it into a necklace and gave it right back to Sasuke. He thanked her and continued to walk to the capital of the kingdom. He was not sure what he would do once he reached the capital but it was good to have a purpose. It made him not think about all the bodies he left to decay on his old homeland.   
After the woman’s hut for miles on end there was nothing but trees. For reasons unknown to him the breeze of the wind did not bring him joy despite the hot day; the wind made him sleepy. There was something in the air that made it hard for him to keep on walking. Each step was more difficult to make than the one before. One second, he was walking the next he saw the sky as he fell on his back. The blue summer sky turned to white; the clouds formed a grey spiral that kept moving on and on. His body felt lighter now that he was on his back. He should have fallen onto grass but he felt like he was floating and nothing was under his body. Upon turning his head to the left trying to look at the grass he noticed everything was white or shades of gray. There were no trees or grass; smoke was on the ground, not moving. Now and again a black shadow would pass by. Sasuke got up, still feeling lighter than ever; he wanted to keep walking; his eyes fell on the direction of the capital only to see a gray city in the distance. His feet were not touching the smoke under them; he was indeed floating. He could barely make sense of anything when the glass around his neck started shining just a little; the glass rose from his chest and started pulling him towards the gray city. He did not stop until he reached the gates than instead of walking inside; the necklace made him turn to the left, he could see a figure a bit Infront but everything blended together; everything was white with tints of grey, him included.   
The closer he got he noticed the figure was a girl siting down on the smoke clouds; her hair was long and almost as if sensing me she looked up. With a grace Sasuke has never seen the girl got up and smiled at him, opened her arms and the necklace lead him right into her arms. She was hugging him but it did not feel like anything; she felt like air.   
“Hello dear” the girl said. She placed both her hands on his face and kissed his forehead. “I’m Hinata. Welcome to the Ethereal Plane”   
Sasuke opened his mouth trying to ask her where that was what was happening but nothing came out. Hinata’s eyes widened. Despite her eyes being pure white he could still see them soften.  
“I see, you don’t belong here dear.” She looked at his necklace “This is what got you here. I’m sorry dear but you can’t be here. You need to go back to your own plane” The girl said right before placing her hand on his forehead. The next moment he found himself on his back in the grass on the path to the capital.


	9. Day 8

Day 8 -Funeral/Sleep is the Cousin of Death- Forever, for Eternity  
Mirror, Mirror -Part 3 

Sasuke was looking at her with a weird expression, she in turn was stuck in place. Kiba opened the door to his house looking bored but he after noticing her he started smiling wide, he took a step forward and opened his arms like he was about to hug her. Before he could think about it Sasuke moved so he was between him and Hinata. He tried playing it cool like it was a simple mistake by nodding to Kiba and walking inside his house.   
Hinata didn’t know why Sasuke did what he did but she was grateful; she was feeling weird after receiving all that information and wouldn’t have liked it if Kiba hugged her. Instead she smiled at him and followed Sasuke inside. Looking at the back of his neck made her want to cry, he was so close yet so far away; how was she even going to try to get closer to him?   
“Let’s play some games guys” said Naruto as he and Kiba walked inside as well. Sasuke took a seat on the sofa and Hinata sat herself next to him as close as she could without it looking weird. The room was dimly lit by the tv on which the three boys were playing. They weren’t really talking so the only sounds were the shooting in the game which weren’t very loud. The sofa was comfortable, she was exhausted and the heath coming off of Sasuke in waves only made her feel drowsier. On instinct she moved even closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She didn’t even think about the action until he stiffened for a second. But he didn’t tell her to move so she didn’t.   
She felt tense now, her heart was beating out of her chest. She almost regretted coming to Kiba’s house. Hinata wanted her other two friends to disappear she wanted to talk to Sasuke, hold his face in her hands and kiss him. To whisper her love against his lips. Hinata in her current life has never felt that way about anybody so the feeling was foreign but familiar at the same time. The memories felt like they were an old tale she heard rather than things she witnessed. The only thing that did feel real was Sasuke and her love.   
“She fell asleep” Kiba whispered. Her eyes were indeed closed but she wasn’t sleeping; she was thinking and drifting in between sleep and awake.   
“We should wake her up and take her home” Said Naruto; Hinata could sense the blond getting up; she half expected him to pick her up and move her to the car which is why Hinata opened her eyes. Naruto was indeed moving from his spot on the armchair towards her. She did not want him to touch her; she feared that touching someone else might make her memories go away. They came back when she touched Sasuke for the first time so they might go away.   
“You’re up” Naruto smiled at her “It’s late and you’re tired obviously. Let us drive you home Hina” The Uzumaki had always been nice to her; he was one of the genuinely good people that exited in the world.   
Hinata blinked her eyes a few more times pretending to rub the sleep away from her eyes but in reality, she just wanted to stay in that position next to Sasuke a few moments longer. She looked up at him and he was looking down at her. His black eyes looked red and his jaw was clenched. She had seen that look before; her husband’s eyes would flash red whenever she looked at him and took off her kimono.   
Hinata from the past would pull the pins in her hair out as well and let her hair flow down her back; she’d walk towards where Sasuke was standing at the foot of the bed take his hands in hers and place them over her breasts. Her smile would be knowing and yet sweet. Sasuke refused to look at her naked body despite the heath in his gaze. They were yet to be married and Sasuke refused to break the traditions; the fact that he was in her room during the night was bad enough.   
Sasuke looked at her in that moment, in Kiba’s living room; just as he did that time. He was holding himself back despite wanting to break free. Hinata almost moved to touch his face but Naruto talked and interrupted her thoughts.   
“I’m sorry; I coerced you into coming not thinking about how tired you must be after work” The spell broke and Sasuke got up. “Let’s go” the Uchiha managed to squeeze those words thought his still clenched teeth.   
The three waved to Kiba and walked out to the car. Naruto opened the door for her and she thanked her. She told Sasuke the way to her house; the drive wasn’t long since it was still in that neighborhood.   
“Good night Hinata” Naruto said as she got out of the car; she smiled and waved at them but the car didn’t leave until she made it inside her apartment building. Once inside Hinata took the steps three at a time. Reaching her apartment, she ran to her room and picked up the mirror, mirror that now had much more value to her. After admiring it for a few moments longer she placed it on her nightstand just as gentle as she always did. The action made her smile. She used to do that a lot in her past life; Sasuke always laughed at her whenever he noticed how gentle she was with the mirror. With thoughts of her lover Hinata went to take a long shower before changing into her night gear.   
Her thoughts kept circling back to Sasuke, to their children…she hadn’t thought about the two little angels before, it made her heart break. Would she ever see them again? The memory of their funeral, their tiny coffins filled her brain. Whenever she imagined them in the coffins, she never thought of them dead but rather sleeping. If she and Sasuke were to have children in this life would they be Hikari and Daisuke? Could she even name them that? Would it be like she was trying to replace the ones she lost? How did any of this work? Gosh the funeral was absolutely one of her worst memories. How she wanted to follow the people carrying their coffins; how she wanted to crawl into Sasuke’s so they could sleep forever together. Had she been buried next to them? Would she be able to find the cemetery they were buried in? Could she visit her children and pray for their peace and rest? Her beautiful babies were sleeping; that was all. They were sleeping.  
What morbid and strange things to be wondering about; where you were buried in your last life. Had that been her only past life? Or were there others she couldn’t remember? By the way her brain kept spinning Hinata came to the conclusion that she might not be able to sleep at all that night so she went to her kitchen to eat some ice-cream and watch a movie, maybe try to push her thoughts to the side. Her bare feet made a pitter-patter sound on the hardwood floor of the living room. She did not reach the kitchen before there was a knock on her door.   
Her eyes flew to the clock; it was past one in the morning already. She walked to the door and peeked through to see who was at her door. Her heart started beading faster; her feet were cold and her hands were shaking. Sasuke was on the other side. She hurried to open the door.  
“We need to talk” Sasuke said and pushed his way into the apartment and closed the door.   
They were alone, which was what she had wished for before, but she understood that Naruto and Kiba’s presence before had been a blessing in disguise. There was nobody there to stop her when her brain confused the present with the past; she was scared of what she was going to do.   
Sasuke appeared to be in pain and that made her heart hurt in turn. He looked just like he did that summer day when they got married; his voice was the same, his skin was just as soft. The impulse to run to him and kiss him while tears ran down her face was too much for her to hold back so on shaky legs, she walked closer to him.  
“Why did you come here?” she was in front of him when she asked that, his eyes weren’t harsh or pained anymore they looked tired.  
“As I’ve said before we need to talk. I don’t know how to say this…” he looked over his shoulder to her couch. “Maybe we should sit down and talk?”   
Seeing him shaken up made her feel brave. She smiled at him and took one of his hands and lead him thought the apartment but instead of going to the sofa she took him to her room.   
“I think the living room would be better” His eyes were red again.   
“I want to show you something before that” She said and let go of his hand. Sasuke was standing awkwardly in the middle of her room and she went to her nightstand to get the mirror. Would he know what it was? If he didn’t come here to tell her he remembered their life together she could simply say she bought the mirror and it had his name on it, what a weird coincidence right?   
“The love of my life gave this to me a long time ago” Hinata told him and showed him the mirror. His expression was devastated.  
“You remember” Sasuke whispered as he traced one rose with his finger.   
“I do” She confirmed and took the mirror and put it back.   
“I had hoped you wouldn’t.” He said coming behind her and hugging her. His lips were next to her ear “I had wished you didn’t” he kissed her temple.  
“Why?” Hinata asked and turned around in his arms to look at him. Sasuke caressed her cheek with her thump and then ran it over her lower lip. He was slowly closing the gap between their lips when he started talking again.  
“I didn’t want you to remember my death, our kids’ death. It’s not fair Hina” their lips were brushing over each other’s as he spoke “I can hear them screaming Hina, asking me to help them because their little bodies were burning and the buildings were falling around them. I remember the feeling of burning alive and only thinking ‘I hope she never sees us’” Both of her cheeks were wet by tears.   
“You were all sleeping; never dead just resting your eyes for a moment” She whispered.  
“Tell me love” his voice was lower.   
“Tell you what?”   
“Tell me how you cried for us for a while and then moved on with your life and lived happily ever after” Sasuke was looking at her face but her eyes were closed. He placed a soft kiss on each of her eyelids. Hinata opened her eyes and shook her head, the smile on her face was a sad one.  
“I cried for you for 2 weeks” Sasuke nodded “And then I killed myself” her confession was raw. Their whole conversation felt like it should not be happening; they should not be able to remember the horrors of their own deaths. Sasuke was right; it would have been better had they not remembered.  
Sasuke made a pained noise in the back of his throat after hearing what she said. They were hugging and crying, mourning each other in their past life, mourning their life that was cut way too short, mourning their children.   
“I’m sorry for the pain caused. But I’m here now, we’re both here now and we’ll be together forever. We’ll always find each other and end up together. We’ll spend the rest of eternity together or looking for each other.” Hinata nodded. They would, they could not live without each other; her suicide was proof of that, the fact that in her actual life she had never been interested in anybody before laying her eyes on Sasuke was proof of that, the mirror finding her and trying to force her to remember was proof of that. Their love would never die. It would only sleep from time to time before they’d meet again and it would be woken up, only to be more intense than ever before.


	10. Day 9

Prompt-Prolonged Embraces

The exam had been awful; the questions were formulated in such a way that they were confusing to begin with but the subjects they asked about were also very difficult and hard to cover in 50 words. They had over 30 questions and barely an hour and half to finish, much like her, everyone else walked out of the room with their head bowed looking at the ground and doing everything in their power not to catch someone’s eye in case that person thought to strike up a conversation about said exam. They were also all moving in slow motion and zombie-like. The teacher had been cruel, Hinata had attended all classes, did all the extra work and studied as much as she could. Last night as she was looking over everything one last time, she felt hopeful and sure of her knowledge. When Ino quizzed her, she made no errors. But she barely had time to think so she wrote the first thing to come to mind; she didn’t even have time to look over everything before handing in the exam. Thankfully this had been her last exam this semester, this year and this University experience. Ino finished her exams two days ago and she wanted to go out and celebrate, but Hinata wanted to go home and take a 10-hour nap, wake up eat and then go back to sleep.

“I got out. Not 1 word abt it.” Hinata texted Ino and the blonde replied almost immediately witch a bunch of sad emojis.

Her first stop before going to the apartment and cry a little to let out her frustration and make herself better, was a fast food restaurant, she needed food and fast; thus the location. There was only one person in front of her so she was able to order her sub pretty fast. She sat herself at one of the empty tabled to eat half of it in a hurry. The other half she packed and put in her bag; she’d keep that one for later to eat after waking up.

Ino was in the living room on the sofa applying some more lipstick when Hinata walked in. Ino looked at her with sympathy and gave her a big hug.

“I’m sorry it sucked.” The blonde said but didn’t address more the topic because she knew Hinata didn’t really want to talk about it “What are you gonna do? Do you want to come with me and Sakura to a party?”

Hinata only shook her head. “I’ll go party with you this weekend, now I just want to sleep and forget everything I learned” Ino laughed

“Ok babe, but if you change your mind just shoot me a text and I’ll let you know where I am” The blonde said as she checked her reflection one more time before picking up her fanny pack and putting it around her waist. “Whoever decided to bring these back into fashion was a genius. I have my phone, money and keys in there and I won’t have to worry about losing my clutch or whatever the whole time” Ino’s gratefulness to the fanny-pack-Gods has been something she expressed whenever she went out in the past year.

Hinata went to the fridge and put the remaining half of the sub before kissing Ino’s cheek and dragging herself up the stairs. Before sleeping she decided to take a bath and relax. The tub filled slowly with hot water and she even decided to use one of her citrus bath bombs and some lemon oils. Before stepping into the water, she went to fetch her phone and played some music in the background. The moment she was fully undressed and in the water her muscles started to relax. Her brain started to wander; how she wished Sasuke was there, he would be able to distract so easily. Her body was indeed starting to loosen up but her brain was still overthinking everything about the exam from her actual answers, to how she wrote, wondering if the teacher could even read her scribbles at all especially since she rushed so much. She wrote her name right…?

Shushing her thoughts, she started to wash her body and hair slowly but even as she was rinsing her hair for the second time her brain was still spinning in circles. The bath didn’t seem to help so she got out of it much faster than she wanted. Dressing in her most comfortable pj which were a pair of loose shorts and one of Sasuke’s t-shirts she went to bed after drying her hair for a while; it was still damp but she was too tired to care. She almost wanted to force herself to cry a little because she always felt better after crying but no tears came so she did the next best thing, closed her eyes and thought of Sasuke; of his soft hair under her fingertips, his beautiful eyes when he looked at her, his soft lips as they traced her neck. She fell asleep with Sasuke on her mind and her mind gripped onto that thought and continued it into her dream.

In her dream they were having a panic, they just finished eating and were laying down on the blanket looking at the sky, pointing at clouds and saying what they looked like. She was just pointing to a cat folding origami when Sasuke pulled her closer and started kissing her neck. He breathed her in and hugged her close.

“I missed you so much” Her brain was still half-asleep but she was certain that the voice was real, as were the arms that were holding her close. Hinata opened her eyes wide only to see Sasuke looking down at her; he was still in his uniform. The moment their eyes met she started crying and pulling him as close as she could; her arms were around his neck her legs around his waist; if she could she would live in his embrace.

“I missed you too” she said still crying. She hadn’t seen him in about 4 days, he had been really busy and couldn’t skype; but she hadn’t touched him in over 7 months. Sasuke was a solder in the army and had been deployed for almost 2 years now. He returned for a few weeks when he had been injured 7 months ago but that hadn’t been nearly enough time together.

“How long are you back for?” His deployment only ended in another 3 months as far as Hinata knew. “Oh my God are you hurt again?” She asked and pulled away from him softly and looked at him as he was lying on her bed, he seemed fine.

“I’m not hurt” He told her with a smile and ran his hand over her upper arm. “Things worked faster than then we thought and most of us were sent home. Only a couple people higher in rank had to stay till the end.”

Hinata looked at him for a second. “So…you’re home…for good?” Her voice was trembling.

“Yes. At least until the next deployment which shouldn’t be very soon” His smile was blinding. Her tears were pouring again. Sasuke was on his back on the bed and she crawled on top of him; almost instantly his arms curled around her. They stood there embracing for a really long time. Sasuke was really tired after his journey and Hinata just wanted to hold him close and make sure he was real.

“I’m going to take a shower and change ok?” He asked, his voice was lower and he sounded sleepy. Hinata got up from him and allowed him to go to the bathroom. While he was showering, she went downstairs to the kitchen, she was sure Sasuke was hungry and the only food they had was her half sub which was nearly not enough for both of them. So, she put some water and rice to cook and, in another pan, fried some chicken breasts. The chicken was done quite fast and the rice was still being cooked so she decided to make a sauce; she cut some tomatoes, onions, peppers and carrots and put them into a pan with some salt, garlic, tomatoes sauce and soy sauce. As she was stirring softly two strong arms came from behind and hugged her.

Neither of them said anything; it was common for Hinata to cook while Sasuke was embracing her softly, his head on her shoulder. The rice was cooked so she stopped that burner but the sauce needed a bit more time which was fine since the rice needed to cool off and steam for another 5-10 minutes to be fluffy. The veggie sauce was done too and she turned off the last burner and took a step back into Sasuke. He took one as well and loosened his embrace just enough so she had space to turn around and hug him back.

“Welcome back; I just realized I didn’t even say that” Hinata said as she ran her hands thought his hair, it was longer than last time he was home but just as soft.

“I’m home” He whispered into her neck and kissed the skin just above her collar bone. They didn’t mover for a couple minutes before Sasuke’s stomach started making sounds.

“I think you’re hungry” Hinata said amused. It was amazing how Sasuke made everything better in her world, the exam and her bad mood felt like they had happened ages ago. All she could remember, all that mattered were Sasuke’s hugs. Hinata filled two cups with water while Sasuke fixed 2 plates for them to eat.

“You finished your exams, today right?” Sasuke asked between chewing.

Hinata nodded “Yes, it’s finally over”

“We should celebrate this weekend, you finished University” Sasuke was 3 years older than her; but she was also almost 2 years older than most of her peers; instead of going to Uni right after high school Hinata had to stay back due to some family issues. Sasuke did more courses than normal people for 3 semesters so instead of 4 years he finished University in 2 after which he went directly into the army. Hinata’s dad was also in the army and that’s how they met; during the first event Sasuke attended. They started dating about 2 months after; Hinata was a senior in high school and Sasuke had just joined. (They were 19 and 22 at the time; now they are 25 and 28)

“Of course, we’re celebrating, you’re home” The house was Hinata’s and Sasuke’s but during the 4 years of University Ino rented their guestroom but the blonde packed most of her things and sent them back to her home with a moving truck. She was to leave Wednesday next week.

They ate and talked some more about Hinata’s future plans to teach middle-school English, about Sasuke’s deployment which went really well, besides a few injures, nothing major happened. After they finished eating Sasuke went to wash the dished. Just like he did when she was cooking Hinata hugged him from behind while he was working.

He was finally home; whenever he was gone Hinata always was a bit on the edge but with him close everything was as it should be. “I love you” she said and kissed his shoulder.

“I love you too” Sasuke said and turned around and in a few quick moves picked her up and put her on the counter. He walked between her legs and held her close and kissed her slow and steady. He had missed her so much, not only in a sexual way but in a physical and emotional way. He missed holding her while they slept, missed smelling her perfume everywhere around him, missed her voice and they way she held his hand whenever they were walking together even if it was in the supermarket. Her positivism and innocence also were things he craved. He missed everything that made her her.

He deepened the kiss and Hinata crossed her legs over his waist. He placed his hands under her butt and picked her up still not breaking the kiss. Sasuke knew the house well enough to navigate it while kissing her but Hinata broke the kiss when they reached the stairs and smiled at him.

“Let’s go to our room” She said still smiling beautifully at him. Every part of her body was touching his in their embrace and nothing had ever felt that perfect before.

“Yes, let’s go” He would sleep with her in his arms today; of course, after ravishing some of her innocence.


	11. Day 10.1

Prompt – Fake Dating  
Celebrity-Prologue   
Hello everyone this is just a small dabble that is kinda the introduction for a future day. i really wanted to use this prompt. Hope you enjoy love and kisses ~Dia

“When you got casted for the roles in the original Naruto did you think it’ll become this big?”   
“How does it feel ending a project that took over half of your life?”  
“What was your reaction to reading the script for the end of Shippuden?”  
“Some speculations of a new series that focuses on the next generation are going around, are any of them real?”  
Questions were coming at them from left and right but the two couples didn’t bother open their mouth. Each stood and smiled for the pictures. Naruto Shippuden had ended the previous week. About 2 months before the ending hit the screens their lives have picked up in intensity. Most days were filled with interviews, talk shows, meets and greets, they even started their own YouTube channel. Sasuke turned a few steps and guided Sakura to move with him, the two were matching. His tie was the color of her dress and her jacket was made of the same material as his suit. Next to them Naruto and Hinata were dressed similarly as well, Hinata’s dress was a beautiful bright orange that matches Naruto’s shirt. The two couples finally moved on to walk inside after smiling for the paparazzi for about 2-3 minutes.  
The show aired the last episode on the same date it aired the first one about 8 years before, 10th November. Some of the PR agents wanted to take a short break and air the last 25 episodes only in the summer but the writer and director loved the idea of the show starting and ending on the same date. Fans agreed. The second week of November had officially become Naruto week. Despite the show ending the fandom only grew in number. There were people that loved the ending and people who didn’t, but that was to be expected.  
They were at a fundraiser at the moment, their agent advised them to go to as many public events as they could in order to promote the ending of the show. As soon as the ending hit the screens Naruto and Hinata were revealed as a couple, Sasuke and Sakura too. The company made up this story of how they had dated all along for quite a while but couldn’t make it public until the ending was out because the end couples would have been spoiled. Of course, the fans went crazy, they loved the costar relationship story.  
Since they were announced as couples NaruHina and SasuSaku were constantly trending hashtags on twitter, tumbler, Instagram and basically any social media platform. Of course, the dating was as fake as fake could be, only a means to an end. The company took advantage of this marketing method and they could not really refuse.  
He and Naruto had become really great friends over the years but Sakura had never really shown much interest in the two of them, unlike her character in the show. Then there was Hinata, Sasuke had barely talked to her. Despite being in the same show for 8 years they never really interacted, their characters almost never met and during filming they had different schedules but now the 4 of them were shoved together and forced to pretend to date and spend all of their time together. When they aren’t at some public event, they were expected to film vlogs about how much they love spending time together.


	12. Day 10.2

Parenthood

Sasuke Uchiha was a name that made even the worst criminals shiver; the new head of the Uchiha family had a reputation that preceded him to every part of the world, nobody ever wanted to be on his bad side. Sasuke had never any issues of putting people in their place and making an example out of them. On his 14th birthday one of his father’s under bosses had made a comment that was meant to degrade the younger boy compared to his older one. Sasuke looked to Fugaku and his father nodded. Sasuke proceeded to crush that man’s neck with his bare hands in the middle of the party. The party went on with the dead body sitting in the middle of the room. Nobody dared address the matter. After Fugaku was murdered a few years back Sasuke and a few of his best men went to the family that did it and killed them all with no mercy. It was a blood bath.  
The devil with red eyes; the cruel leader; emotionless; they all called him many things, but Sasuke achieved what he wanted, people either respected him or feared him. Their world was dark and the slightest hesitation got people killed, he was born into this life, he had had blood on his hands from a young age. This was their normal. To everyone he was just that.  
But behind closed doors he was Sasuke, husband and father. The young leader married in secret the daughter of an allied family about 3 years ago. A year and half after the wedding his wife became pregnant and about 8 months later his first child was born.  
“Welcome home” Hinata said and came to kiss him. He had been worried. Their marriage was an arranged one. Before he died, his father wanted to strengthen their bond with the Hyugas. When he first saw Hinata he had to admit that the rumors he had hear of her ‘the Hyuga angel’ were true. People were saying that she was the most beautiful Hyuga girl in the past 100 years, and they weren’t wrong. His wife shined brighter than anyone else.  
The first time they talked Hinata had been shy and would not look at him; he had been worried about what she thought of him due to his reputation. Hiashi had succeeded in instilling fear into his older daughter, so Hinata did not feel as if she could protest the marriage. He had expected the marriage to be a loveless one but 2 months in her presence that had changed that. Hinata discovered a kind of freedom in her life that she had never knew. Despite her being hidden away from the public eye Sasuke gave her rights she had not had before, she was free to say and do as pleased in the safe space of their home.  
“I’m home” Sasuke whispered against her lips and pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Work had been a handful in the past few weeks and he couldn’t be home as much as he wanted. He missed Hinata and he missed Nozomi.  
“She’s been sleeping almost all day today. She’ll wake up soon enough hungry” Hinata followed her husband to their room where he undressed from his suit and put on a plain t-shirt and sweats on. She had missed him greatly lately. It was hard being isolated and hidden from the world. She knew it was for her own sake and for Nozomi but she couldn’t help feeling lonely when he was away. Naruto, her body guard was fun to be around always but at the end of the day he was still her bodyguard. Then there was Nozomi, she was only a few months old and a lot of work and HInata didn’t always know what to do when she wouldn’t stop crying even after being fed, having her dipper changed and everything else.   
Nozomi was daddy’s princess already. She would cry and cry and cry until Sasuke picked her up and she would stop; look at him and laugh. Sasuke too was smitten with his daughter; every night no matter how late he got home he’d go to her room and watch over her; kiss her cheeks gently in order not to wake her up.  
Sasuke sat on the bench at the foot of their bed. Hinata walked to him and draped herself in his lap, her legs circling his waist. Sasuke ran his hands up and down her back before burring both of them in her hair and bringing her lips to his. The kiss started out slow and nice but Hinata increased the pressure and opened her mouth. Sasuke took the chance and deepened the kiss. The slow kiss turned into a make-out session that left both of them breathless and hot.  
“I’ve missed you” Sasuke whispered against Hinata’s jaw, he placed kisses down her throat and slid his hands under her shirt with the intentions of taking it off but before he could the baby monitor on the nightstand came to life and cries would be heard. Hinata giggled a little and Sasuke sighed. “I’ll go feed her” he said and picked Hinata up from his lap and went to Nozomi’s room. The baby girl was crying and fussing around but upon seeing Sasuke approach her cries stopped and she started wiggling even more asking him to pick her up. Sasuke smiled and did just what she wanted. He held her over his head for a second and kissed her stomach loudly which made her shriek in laughter. After another second, he made his way to the kitchen to prepare her a bottle but Hinata was already there and the bottle was almost done.  
Hinata watched as her husband fed their daughter and looked at her with all the love in the world. Sasuke might have been a real monster out in the world but here he was their hero; maybe his hands were covered in blood and sin but with her and Nozomi he was gentle. Parenthood suited him; he had once said he was afraid it would make him weak but it hadn’t. He was tougher because now he had more people to protect. There was not a single doubt in Hinata’s mind that they were safe. She took a few steps and reached his side and kissed his shoulder.  
“Hmm? What’s the matter love?” Sasuke asked her; the same love she saw in his eyes for Nozomi she could see for herself as well.  
“Nothing, nothing’s wrong. Everything is perfect” Hinata said and hugged his waist doing her best not to disturb Nozomi while she was eating.


	13. Day 11

Prompt- Ruby red wine stained her lips. 

Hello everyone a bit of a “Mature Warning” I guess, it is a bit of a smut. This is the first time I’ve ever written something like this and I feel a bit weird about it. Tbh I don’t even know how I got to this story in the first place, I started writing for the ‘horror’ prompt but here we are. Either way I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think about this way of writing…Love and kisses ~Dia

“What do you say my love?” Sasuke asked her as he poured himself and her a glass of wine. It was late into the night, but that was their favorite hour.   
“Hmm I’m not sure. It doesn’t sound all that entertaining” Hinata replied as she gracefully accepted the glass from her husband. She took a sip and licked her lips. The wine was getting better and better every night, Sasuke had been right it was indeed an acquired taste, just like their life.   
Sasuke smirked at her and took his own sip. “We can always make it more fun love. Nowhere in the rules does it say we can’t intervene.” He said  
Hinata frowned. “Rules?” were there rules? She hadn’t heard of such thing.  
“We make the rules my love. Whatever you want to do, you can.” He smiled darkly at her and got up from the armchair that he was sitting on across the coffee table from her and sat himself onto the sofa right next to her. “Plus, I’d like to see anyone try and tell you that you can’t do something.” He took her glass and placed it and his on the table. With sure hands he pulled her into his lap. “I’m curios how my little dove would react if someone tried to cage her” He whispered against her lips.   
His suit was soft and velvety under her fingers and naked legs. She was only wearing a short silk white night gown. Sasuke’s hands were under the material and on her sensitive skin of her back. His eyes ruby red just like the wine. “What would you do little one?”   
She wasn’t sure what he wanted her to say. Sasuke was trying to teach her the ways of his world without actually giving her any answers; he only asked her questions like this and she’d have to guess until she got the right answer. For every right answer there was a reward, how she wanted a reward. Sasuke was an expert in using his body to make her feel ecstasy. He was addicting and she was already too deep into it to ever give him up. His warm hands were caressing her stomach and up to her breasts. She couldn’t remember what the question was, she just wanted him to move up and touch her but he didn’t. “Answer the question Hinata” his voice was soft but still commanding.   
She had to blink a few times in order to focus, Sasuke smirked at her, he knew what he was doing, how he was affecting her. “I’d ignore them and do as I please. Then I’d come to you and point my finger at them, you’d do the rest for me, wouldn’t you?” His smirk turned int a smile, his teeth were white and perfect.   
“You are correct little dove. I shall eliminate anyone that looks at you wrong, anyone that hinders your pleasure. When I’m done with this world it will belong to you” Sasuke would promise her things like this; she had been promised many things by other men before him but they never followed through, but Sasuke…he did. There was no doubt in her mind that she would indeed own everything. He promised her a life of luxury and he delivered, he promised her more love than she would know what to do with and his eyes proved that she had that, he promised her that he would harm anyone that harmed her only to burn down the house that she grew up in with everyone inside.   
She ran her nails over his nape. “I answered correctly. Do I get a reward?” She could barely keep her eyes open just imagining the things Sasuke could do.   
“Of course, you do, you get whatever you want. We just established that” He smiled at her and took his hands out of her silk dress and instead pulled it over her head. They were in the living room but it was the middle of the night and nobody would dare interrupt them. “Get up love” She did as he asked and got up from his lap and he too got up. He turned her around and set her on the sofa and kneeled before her. He didn’t even touch her and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The anticipation was making everything more intense.   
Sasuke’s skillful fingers pulled down her lace underwear leaving her completely naked. He took one of her feet on his hand and placed a kiss on her ankle and moved up slowly. When he reached her inner tight the kisses turned from soft to rougher, he sucked and bit her softly before running his tongue over the spot. He left hundreds of hickies on her tight before moving to the other one and paying just as much attention to it before slowly going don her leg to her ankle. Once he got there instead of finally moving to where Hinata wanted wanted him to go, he got up and set himself on the sofa next to her once again. He took their glasses and gave Hinata hers. The girl was still necked and turned on more than ever before.   
Sasuke was playing with her and she new that. He was pushing her to see just what she would do. They drank in silence their wine; Sasuke filled his glass twice and hers once before the bottle emptied. She had only one more sip from the red liquid; Sasuke’s eyes had been on her all along. She smiled nicely and as innocently as she could batted her eyelashed before putting the glass to her lips and tilting the glass but her mouth was only half open, half of the wine ran down her lips and skin and staining them. The wine ran down her chin onto her breasts and even further down. She put the empty glass on the table and started wiping the liquid from her stomach.   
“This wine must have been stronger than I expected. I made a mess.” She told Sasuke and licked the wine from her lips and fingers.   
“Indeed, you’ve been careless. You still have some over here” He said and pointed with his glass to her collarbone, a few drops from his own glass spilled onto her skin but Sasuke moved closer and licked them away. The Uchiha looked at his clock and drained the rest of his glass.   
“Enough playing. Let’s go to our room Hinata” He said getting up and extending his hand to her. Hinata had no objections and followed him through the whole mansion naked. Their room was dark but Sasuke didn’t bother turn on the lights. He started taking off his suit as Hinata moved to the bed and laid herself onto the black sheets, legs wide open waiting for Sasuke. After finally finishing undressing himself, Sasuke looked up at her and smirked upon seeing her obediently waiting for him.   
He climbed over her and kissed her neck, some patches of skin were still covered in wine and tasted like it but then the others tasted just like Hinata, it was an intoxicating combination. “How about I give you that reward now?” Sasuke said and rolled onto his back; his hands folded under his head. “Why don’t you take the initiative and do whatever you please Hinata?”   
She didn’t waste any time; it didn’t matter what or how they did it, it always felt amazing because it was him. Being with someone you loved just made everything so much better. Of course, Sasuke knew exactly how and what to do, he learned everything about her body from her reactions and could play her like a violin; even when she was on top, she was never really in charge; it was always him that controlled everything and everything he did was perfect. In the beginning he would tease her by making her walk him thought whatever she wanted done. He would only move when she told him to and how she told him to. Now Hinata didn’t even have to say a word and he knew exactly how to make her fly high.   
She moved over him and straddled his lap. Before doing anything, she lowered her head to kiss him. “You taste like wine” he whispered against her lips. He did too, but he tasted better than the wine. “Move love.” He urged her and she did just as he told her. His strong hands were under her butt allowing her to move however she wanted but yet somehow still guiding and being in charged. Her tights were a bit tender from all the hickies he left before but the twinge of pain only made everything better. She finally lowered herself fully over him.   
“I love you” she said and braced herself onto his chest. Sitting like that, over him, with him inside her, his strong heartbeat under her hand, everything was perfect. She stood still and just enjoyed the sensation but Sasuke only allowed her a few moments like that before raising her up and lowering back down fast. The sudden movement hit all the best places. She let herself go and placed herself into his hands to do as he pleased. He promised to always take care of her and just like everything else, he delivered on that promise as well.


	14. Day 12

Prompt-I almost had you 

Hello guys, today’s story is very dear to me. This is one of the AUs I think about most, I have the whole story thought out but I can never write it as I want it to be sadly. This is an alternative ending to said AU. Angst Warning. I hope you enjoy it, to be fair, this one I wrote for myself. I hope someday I’ll be able to write the story I have in my head and share it with you all as well. Love and kisses ~ Dia 

She was slipping through my fingers like running silver. No matter how hard I tried I couldn’t hold onto her. Hinata looked up at me with tears running down her face as her hand slowly slipped away; she was calm despite the tears. "Goodbye" she whispered and fell away. I would never forgive myself for not being strong enough, fast enough. My chakra was gone and I could not summon up any power to help her; I simply watched her fall and fall until I could no longer see her. She was still falling.  
I had returned for her to the village; and now I didn’t wish to go back. Everything in my body hurt and for the first time in a long time I felt lost and broken. The thought of simply letting myself fall too was more and more appealing by the second. What made me finally decide to follow thought was the sound of her body finally hitting the ground. The sound of her bones breaking and of her dying. I looked to the direction of the village. There was nothing left for me there; all these times no matter how bad the situation was I had at least her to look forward to. Now I didn't. I looked to the sky to apologize to every Uchiha that ever was. "I am taking our kind with me. This bloodline ends here" I said to them and crawled closer to the edge. I turned around just in time to see Naruto run towards me; he too was beaten up but he could still move. But he was too late she had died and I would to. I gave him a nod and let myself go. I heard him shouting after me. For a moment I was scared he’d follow. I already killed too many people I loved, I wished he’d survive. He could take care of Konoha as Itachi wanted. He could save the ninja world. And I? I would finally be with her. We wouldn’t have to hide; we wouldn’t have to tiptoe around each other.   
I was falling peacefully when the notion of heaven and hell hit me. She would go to heaven where she deserved to be...but I? I would end up in hell. Even in death we couldn’t be together. Once again, I was feeling like she was slipping through my fingers. I was always so close; but never close enough to have her, really have her.  
I thought about our meeting all those years ago, she was in the forest alone, crying, bloody and naked. We were 12 and I took her to the hospital. We met years later and she confessed to hating me, she wanted to die there but I saved her and condemned her to a life of hurt and hate. She had never healed from what happened to her, instead of helping her heal they forced her to pretend nothing had happened. They told her to shup up and move on. And she did, she moved on from being scared to being angry to being numb. They had forced her to kill all and every little innocence she had left.   
They had made her callous, forced her to isolate herself and when she did, they wanted her to turn back to being soft and pure. All her life they had expected things of her that she could never reach. Even when they tried to bring her up they put her down. When sweet words and ‘encouragement’ didn’t get their point across they turned to force. They forced her into the mold they thought she should be in. They didn’t allow her to go on doing her solo Ambu missions because they were dangerous and she was weak in their eyes, broken. They ordered her to stay back and be a sensei to children; they gave her tasks that could not and would not be up to her standards. They put her in a cage and tied her wings together because in their eyes she was flying too close to the sun.   
They had killed her.   
Hinata was beautiful and strong; she never judged me, she loved me. But they never allowed her to show this new self of hers. For them, the moment she changed after the incident on her 12th birthday, she had stopped being what they wanted her to be. They wanted her to be sweet and a sensei, they wanted her to be soft spoken and agreeable to everything they said. But she was an Ambu that did as she pleased; for a while we were both happy.   
She’d go on her solo missions and let me know ahead of time where and when and I’d follow her everywhere. We’d finish her mission early on and spent the rest of the allocated time together in our own world. Then she’d return to the village and the circle would start again. Until they decided being an Ambu was too much for her and forced her into submission.   
Instead of getting a letter with the time and place to meet she had sent me two words ‘Abord mission’. I wasn’t sure how to react to her letter so I did the only thing I could think of, I followed her once again. I went back to the village, I tried to make the best out of that situation but she was getting more and more frustrated and angry towards the village. Hiata demanded a mission but she didn’t get her wish. Instead Naruto and I were sent on an S mission, dangerous enough that both of us were needed. Hinata followed. And that’s how we ended up there, she was dead I was falling to my death and Naruto would return alone.   
They pushed her and were sure she wouldn’t push back. But she did and it ended up killing her. I looked up to were Naruto was but I couldn’t see him anymore, any moment then I would hit the ground and it would be done and over, but instead I fell on something wet and soft. Naruto had summoned a frog and I had landed on its tongue. The frog jumped once not even allowing me to look for her body.   
She was slipping thought my fingers again. I couldn’t help the tears in my eyes. The frog landed next to Naruto and disappeared immediately, I assume because Naruto too had lost most of his chakra and couldn’t hold the summon for long.   
“You should have let me go” I said and Naruto looked at me exhausted. He didn’t know Hinata followed us nor that she had died. He didn’t know I couldn’t save her and that he was too late.   
“I’m never going to let my friends die. You should know that by now” Naruto lacked his enthusiasm and the smugness he always had after saving someone.   
“Then you failed today” I told him and looked to the edge. “You’ve already lost two people today” his blue eyes turned to me with worry. Hinata had died and she took me with her. Naruto might have saved my body but I died with her. I didn’t tell him that, despite how much I’ve thought to myself that she died I couldn’t utter those words. For a while he stood there looking worried and I kept staring to the edge almost expecting Hinata to bonce back on a frog much like I did. But she didn’t.   
I looked to Naruto; he was one of them. One of the people that tried to dictate her life. After Neji died Naruto felt guilty and tried ‘fixing’ Hinata. They all had this image of her in their head that she just didn’t meet so they tried to force her to fit it. And then there was nothing left to mold, for she was gone.   
“Hinata died.” I said out loud, the words felt wrong. I could never grieve her in public, people would doubt me, nobody would believe me if I told them that for the past 5 years Hinata had been my one and only source of happiness and I was hers. Nobody would know just how tragic and monumental her death was for me. They’d all cry and talk about her as they wanted. After spending their whole lives trying to change her, they’d remember her as they wanted her to be. Hinata died twice that day, once her body and then her memory. She would never be remembered as she was, only as they made her out to be.  
I almost had her for myself so many times but the world never allowed her or me to be happy. We were unlucky that way. Naruto was looking at the edge too not really understanding what I said. No one would. Not really.


	15. Chapter 15

Prompt: Met Gala + Indirect Kiss.  
Prologue-Day 10.1

Sasuke POV  
I wake up when my phone just won’t stop ringing. I’ve ignored it for about 15 minutes but the damn thing just won’t shut up. With my eyes still closed I roll on my side and blindly search for the phone on my nightstand. It stops ringing just as I get my hand on it but it starts again the moment after. Without looking who it is I pick up and place it to my ear.  
“Have you seen it?” my agent asks sounding part annoyed and part tired.  
“Seen what?” I ask and take the phone from my ear to check the hour, it’s barely fucking 7 a.m. It’s my time off, I can’t believe he woke me up at 7 fucking a.m.  
“Twitter. You have gone viral” he says; I can already picture him; his teeth are clenched and the vein on his forehead is about to pop.  
“Why? How did I go viral when I did literally nothing?” I have no notifications on my phone besides the billion missed calls from him. It’s true most people aren’t awake this early in the morning and I always turn my internet off on my phone before going to bed; the notifications wake me up otherwise.  
“Check it and we have to have a meeting. I’ll call the other agents and talk about how this should be handled.” He says and disconnects.  
I’m tempted to ignore his call and go back to sleep but I know myself and now that I am up, I won’t be able to fall asleep again. Still instead of checking twitter right away I get up to take a shower and have some breakfast. Only after I’ve finished eating and drinking my coffee do I turn on my internet and I am immediately spammed from every social media app there is. I have been tagged and mentioned in a lot of posts. I click one of the tweets and it simply says “@SasukeUchia @HinataHyuga  
#SasuHina  
That’s it. That’s the tweet”  
There are many other tweets similar in notion and they all have the #SasuHina, and each of them has over 70k retweets and comments and 150k likes. I am still extremely confused by what is happening. I keep scrolling until I reach a tweet that has pictures, the pictures are from last night’s Met Gala.  
I start recalling my memories from last night  
We were barely in the car when the night started going sour. Sakura was texting away on her phone with a speed I had never seen before, she was frowning and her mood was just…awful. Naruto kept sneezing, before we started getting ready, he had a fight with his and Hinata’s agents; he didn’t want to attend because of his cold but they pushed him; Hinata kept looking at him with sympathy and offering him tissues. We were 5 minutes away from the venue when Sakura put her phone away, no longer looking angry but more tired. Her shoulders were lowered and she burst into tears. Neither or us knew what to do for a moment before Hinata moved and rubbed her back for a moment.  
“Sakura what’s wrong?” Hinata asked softly and did her best to dab her tears away without smudging her make-up.  
“She broke up with me.” The air fizzled with anxiety for a moment. Sakura and her girlfriend whose name she never revealed to us, had been having problems since the fake dating thing started back in November. Honestly, I had never expected them to last that much; does that make me a dick? Maybe. But almost 5 months had passed and that’s a long time to be fighting with somebody. The car stopped and we had to get out and do the red-carpet walk. Sakura’s eyes were red just as Naruto’s nose. All in all we were a mess.  
For a second, we all stood still, I was considering telling the driver to just take us back to the hotel but Sakura took the initiative and told us to move; so, we did. Naruto exited first and helped Hinata out. Her dress was massive so she needed a helping hand. I waited for the two to take a few steps away from the car before I got up and helped Sakura; thankfully she didn’t have a huge dress on but a pantsuit so it was easier for us to walk around and move.  
As usually reporters kept screaming their questions at us even if we never actually answer any of them. Paparazzi too followed their normal routine and kept asking us to kiss but we didn’t. It didn’t feel right; Sakura was heartbroken and I’m pretty sure Hinata didn’t kiss Naruto because she didn’t want to catch his cold. After a hundred flashes blinded us, we made our way to the inside of the venue. Despite the fact that they had forced Naruto to come, our agents were kind enough to say we could leave early if we wanted to; I was quite sure, actually I was certain that we would.  
The night went on as normal for a while, we chatted among ourselves, with other celebrities we did all you were supposed to do at this type of event. Sakura went to the bathroom to “check her make-up” but I heard her phone rang so I put one and one together and assumed she’d be in there for a while talking on the phone. Naruto and Hinata had split for a moment to go talk to different people and I took the opportunity to get myself some water. When i returned with my water, I walked back to where Hinata was sitting alone.  
This is where apparently the night went wrong; the first pictures are from this following 5 minutes  
As I’ve mentioned before Hinata and I aren’t close so even when I went to stand by her side we didn’t really talk. I took another sip of my water and looked around the room thinking we had stayed long enough and that we could leave soon. I turned to Hinata to tell her my idea and she too seemed eager to leave. I put my glass of water on the table behind us.  
“You don’t want that anymore?” She asked and I shook my head, putting my hands into my pockets. She took the glass and drank the rest. I saw nothing weird then and I see nothing weird about it now, the past half year we’ve been shoved together so much that despite not knowing each other we were comfortable. Naruto finished talking and he was looking for us; I nodded towards the door telling him silently that we were ready to bounce and he nodded back.  
“I’ll go look for Sakura so we can all leave” Hinata said and took a step forward, she hadn’t held onto the skirt of her dress and stepped on it and stumbled, so I did what everyone would do in that case; I caught her. I held onto her waist and arm until she was back on her feet and stable. She looked up at me with red cheeks; probably from the embarrassment that could have been and thanked me. I let go of her and she went on to find Sakura. The two of them returned soon; Sakura had cried some more, it was obvious from the redness of her eyes and the smudged make-up. The two girls walked in front of us and we all moved quite fast so the paparazzi couldn’t take clear pictures of us. We got into the limo and left. Instead of going to the hotel where we all got ready, we asked the limo to take each of us home. Sakura lived the closest; than Naruto; Hinata and I were last. We were alone in the limo a maximum of 10 minutes which she spent with her eyes closed her head tilted back. When we got to where she lived, I got out of the limo to help her with the dress and walked her to the elevator so she wouldn’t fall again. We hugged good night and I went on my way. I got home took a shower, put on some boxers and went to sleep. I slept until I was woken by my agent and now, I’m looking at the pictures on this twitter thread.  
The first one is me holding my glass water, the second is of me drinking, then the glass is on the table and the final one is Hinata drinking from it. The most liked comment under these pictures is the one saying “So they just swapping saliva like nobody’s business. Can I get and ‘indirect kiss’ please? Anyone?”  
The next pictures are of me when I caught her; my arms around her waist and her looking up at me flushed. I know how that looks out of context…The comments on this one vary, but most of them have the word ‘swoon’ in them.  
The next pictures are of me helping her out of the car, me walking her to the door, us hugging but the angle on the last one is weird and I have a suspicion that whatever scumbag paparazzi followed us did that intentionally. It doesn’t look like a simple hug. It looked like a kiss. This tweet has the most likes and comments and as I’m looking at it, people keep liking it and retweeting. It has over 170k likes.  
I scroll for a while longer and I keep seeing the same few pictures and just people making up something that really isn’t there. I stop when I see a picture of us leaving. Hinata looks at Sakura with sad eyes; Sakura’s eyes are visible you can tell she has been crying; Naruto is behind and he had just sneezed and they caught him with a weird expression on that looks similar to disgust and I just look tired. That certain post has the SasuHina hashtag but it’s a hate post. The thread goes on and on saying how disgusted this person is with me and Hianta for breaking Naruto and Sakura’s heart. How we’re cruel for doing that in public and so on. Another person points out the fact that unlike normally we did not kiss for the paparazzi. They keep on piling up evidence from nothing.  
I keep scrolling and scrolling and even after almost 2 hours I can’t reach the beginning of the hashtag. We returned home at about 1 or 2 in the morning. How could this happen in 5 hours?  
I walk to my bedroom, put my phone down and lay down. My phone keeps buzzing with each notification. I only looked on twitter. But the notifications come from every social media platform that I am on. I don’t know how we are going to fix that. We could tell the truth that nothing is there but misleading pictures. We could even go as far as to tell everyone that the dating was fake all along. That would be a huge relief for all of us I am certain.  
My phone rings a few moments later and I see it’s Naruto. The fact that he’s awake at 9 in the morning is concerning.  
“Dude. People took 7 pictures out of context and made a literal drama. I had like 25 texts from random actresses telling me that it’s such a shame Hinata and I broke up and that they are there for me if I need the comfort”  
“Yea it’s all a mess.” I say and sigh loudly.  
“Did you get any kind of shade?” He asks and he sound concerned.  
“No, what do you mean?”  
“Well I just talked to Hinata for about 30 minutes. She was really upset. Apart from you and hers ship name trending and most of her accounts gaining a lot of new followers she said she got a shit ton of hate too. People messaging her telling her she’s a whore and shit like that. People are disgusting man”  
I clench my teeth and just say that I got nothing. I can’t fucking believe they are slut shaming her. I mean I do believe it I know that people suck but it still feels so wrong and unfair. They are shaming her only and not me. She’s the female and society has decided she is the bad one, she is the one with the fault, the one to blame. I hang up with Naruto and look for Hinata’s number in my phone. I want to text her and see if she’s ok. I feel bad and responsible.  
I start laughing like a maniac when I realize I don’t even have her fucking number. We’ve been coworkers from 8 years and I don’t have her number, I know literally nothing about her. And three interactions have been blown out of proportions by people and fucked with our lives.  
A couple hours later all 4 of us and our agents are in a meeting. Hinata looks ok, maybe a little annoyed, I was worried she’d be crying or throw a fit. Naruto’s cold seems to be worse; he looked like a zombie and Sakura has sunglasses on, inside so I can only assume she’s feeling peachy too.  
“We haven’t yet decided how to handle this but the damage is done I don’t think we can simply deny the pictures and go back to normal, nor do we really want to. The SasuHina thing is bigger than anything we’ve seen in a while” My agent states and looks to the others to go on.  
“Maybe the best course of action is to come clean, tell everyone that the two couples split up a while ago but you guys are still really good friends and on amazing terms which is why you didn’t want to make it public yet and create any sort of drama” Sakura’s agent is the one to speak next and he does look to be a bit regretful. Had this happened a few days faster maybe Sakura and her girlfriend wouldn’t have broken up, pretty sure most of us are thinking that.  
“But we won’t be addressing the SasuHina thing yet; if someone asks about it during an interview in the following weeks you all have to say ‘no comment’” My agent added.  
“Why? Won’t that make them think we are dating…?” Hinata asks and her agent nods.  
“It’s vague. You don’t say no and you don’t say yes either. The amount of exposure you two are getting right this moment is huge. We even got a few shows calling asking for the two of you to be the protagonists” Her agent says and stops for a second for, what I can only assume is dramatic effect. “One of the offers is a really huge movie that people have been waiting for a long time but it kept getting postponed, it is after a book and the writer has the last say when it comes to casting and she never liked any of the actors but this time she is the one that contacted us not the casting director. All you have to do is go audition and the roles will be yours”  
I haven’t really started looking into new roles yet, despite Naruto being done for almost half an year we’ve still been very busy with other things still about it. There’s even a talk about them wanting to film a documentary with us actors talking about the journey and how we think we differ from our character and such. But having options is always good and even if I do get casted and don’t really enjoy the role, I can always turn it down. I look to Hinata and she too is in deep thought but her eyes raise to mine and I rise an eyebrow towards her and she shrugs and nods.  
Just when I thought the fake dating was over with…We both say we’d like to audition for this movie and our agents start moving on super speed making phone calls, organizing conferences, booking plane tickets and hotels. The buzz of the Naruto ending was just starting to fade a little and I thought I could have a few weeks off but it seems that’s not in the books for me.


	16. Day 14

Day 14 -Yakuza  
This is in the same universe as Day 10.2, they don’t have to be read together but just letting everyone know. Hope you enjoy. ~Dia

Today should be a celebration, but most of my maids have been quiet and watching me with pity. Their uneasiness is understandable but it doesn’t help my anxiety. I was 7 years old when I realized that love in our world does not exist; if love is a flower than we are poisoned and dry soil, love cannot survive here let alone flourish. But marriage is sacred to women, it’s our only goal, since we are born, we are taught to cook, clean and be silent. We are trophies for men to display. Women are not seen as humans but as objects that men can do what they see fit with. We’re always owned, first by our fathers and later in life by our husbands. I’ve seen quite a few of my cousins getting married, most of them were terrified. Only very few still had their innocence and viewed marriage as a positive thing, they were foolish enough to thing that love and marriage are the same thing. But one does not need love in a marriage, most of our world is proof of that. I’ve seen one of the girls that has naively gone into the arms of her new husband expecting kindness, her innocence has been killed, every little sound makes her flinch, she always wears long sleeved shirts and turtlenecks. I wished to help her but, in our world, nobody can come between a man and his wife, despite the clear signs of abuse.   
“You look beautiful, Hime-sama” the maid brushing my hair says. She was new, young, maybe 13 and her eyes shine like diamonds. The maid that just finished my make-up shakes her head but everyone remains quiet.   
“I can’t wait for my own wedding. How I want a man that loves me like your future husband loves you Hime-sama.” Her voice is breathless and I can tell she’s in her own world. She has rose-colored glasses on and sees everything in pinks and reds. She touches the tiara on my head “Look how beautiful this is. And he bought it just for you, oh how much he must love you”   
The piece of jewelry is indeed lovely, it was delivered this morning along with a full set of earrings, necklace and bracelet. They are heavy and rather than ornaments they feel like chains. I had done my best in the past 2 hours, since I put the dress on, not to look at myself in the mirror, I don’t look at my hands in my lap for the fear of seeing the engagement ring. I had a habit of playing with my fingers but it stopped a few days after I got the ring; I kept touching it and being reminded of my future.   
I had only seen my future husband once; when he gave me the ring. And we did not speak. But I knew his name and I looked him up, asked around. I wish I hadn’t. The young girl stops brushing my hair and an older maid takes her place and starts curling it. “permission to take the tiara off until your hairdo is done?” her voice is low and filled with pity. They all pity me. They know who this man is and what his reputations says about him. They raised me and now they’re preparing me for the beginning of the end.   
“Granted.” The tiara is placed on the vanity and my eyes fall to it. It is beautiful, it looked like a flower crown made out of silver; each flower has in the middle a white diamond surrounded by 6 rubies. The earrings are small, each a flower, the bracelet is just like the tiara flowers braided together and the necklace is made out of a single stem in a U shape with one flower at each end. The red rubies only make me think about all the blood money they must have costed, just like the dress I’m wearing, just like every other dress I own. Not a single thing I have touched in my life has been paid in anything but blood money. I was born with blood on my hands.   
“Your mother would have loved the sight of you today” says one of the maids, she too is new in taking care of me, she’s one of Hanabi’s maids so it makes sense for her to lie. My little sister is one of the few girls that hasn’t had her innocence ripped from her soft hands.   
My mother wouldn’t have loved this for me. My mother wouldn’t have loved me. She couldn’t. She was bitter and cold. Dad had turned her to be like him. But Hanabi doesn’t know that. The stories everyone tells her about our mother are of her being loving and caring, about how mother’s dying wish was to hold her baby. Mother died giving birth to Hanabi, but she hadn’t seen her, she didn’t hold her, nor would she had wanted to. Hanabi had to be cut from my mother’s corpse. I walked in the room expecting to see my mother and father smile at each other and kiss their new born daughter like they do in the movies. Instead mother was dead on the table, a nurse was holding a crying baby and father was smoking. He hadn’t seen me and even if he did, I don’t think he would have cared. ‘Take this thing away’ he told one of his men, disgust could be heard in his tone; the ‘thing’ was my mother.   
Mother had never been affectionate, she never held be, never played with me or told me stories. She critiqued me or ignored me. Yet when she became pregnant, she seemed to be happier and for the first few months of her pregnancy she was kind. It all changed when they learned it was yet another girl. Father wanted a boy, an heir. Moher spiraled, she started drinking and smoking not caring that it was bad for her or the baby. Hanabi was born prematurely at 6 months and a half because mother tried to get rid of her on her own but that led to Hanabi being born early and her dying. Who knows, maybe that was her goal all along.   
The maid finished curling my hair and put it in an elegant bun when she says “I’ll put the tiara back on” and I nod. The preparations are done. Any moment now father will come to walk me to the ceremony and down the aisle to the man known as ‘the devil’. In a world of murder and crime my future husband is known under that and many other names. I have heard stories upon stories and they were all cruel and terrifying.   
I don’t get much time to run wild with my own thoughts because my bedroom door opens and Neji is on the other side which shouldn’t surprise me but it still does. I get up and go to him; Neji has been oddly quiet since the engagement was announced a month ago. He did almost everything in his power to stay away and even now I see grief and regret in his eyes. He’s blaming himself for not being able to stop this marriage. There is nothing anyone could have done. Father and Fugaku Uchiha reached an understanding and they decided to unite our families. As far as I know this hasn’t happened in the past 150 years.   
The walk to the back door is not as long as I would have wanted. This ceremony is the official one but it’s held in our backyard because only our immediate family was invited. There’s a war going down in the yakuza world at the moment which is also the reason why I think the two leaders decided to bury the hatched for the time being and focus on the common enemy. Neji leads me to the door where he tells me to wait and he goes to the side door probably to tell father I’m here. A few moments later the very same side door opens and father walks in; it is weird seeing him in a suit and not in his normal traditional Japanese clothing.   
He doesn’t tell me I look pretty; he doesn’t say he is proud; he doesn’t say anything but place my hand on his arm and opens the doors. Neji, Hanabi and 3 elders are on the right and 6 Uchiha’s are on the left. The wedding is a secret. In front is my future husband, wearing a suit my eyes move to his ear. He has a number of piercings but the one that catches my eye is a flower with red rubies. His earring matched with mine.  
Mikot, Sasuke’s mother was the one to organize this, she pushed for a western ceremony for the family so I could wear a normal wedding dress which apparently is every little girl’s dream. After the waters clear we will have another ceremony and party with more people and in a traditional Japanese style. Upon hearing that, Hanabi started whining and saying how unfair it was that I would get two weddings. I did not feel quite as lucky as she thought I was.   
There is no music in the background, the walk is short and father does not make a show of telling Sasuke ‘you better take care of her’ this is not like in the movies. I take a step towards Sasuke and do my best not to flinch when he takes my hands into his. His skin is rough and his hands look so much bigger compared to mine. I heard that he crushed someone’s neck with his bare hands. I heard he bathes in his enemies’ blood. I heard his eyes look red like the devil just before he kills someone.   
I am frightened to look him in the eye, but I feel his overwhelming presence all around me and his stare on my face and I know he wants me to look at him so I do. My eyes meet his and they do indeed look red. I have to fight against every instinct in my body that tells me to run.   
The officiant says his part and asks us to repeat after him and we do. The rings are exchanged and the ceremony ends with the man saying ‘You may kiss the bride’. I didn’t allow myself to think about this before. I don’t know what to do but I don’t have to do anything; Sasuke takes a step forward and lowers his head so our lips meet. His lips are softer than I expected and so it the kiss, he doesn’t put more pressure on it and after a few seconds he rights himself. We both turn to our families. I don’t feel different. I thought I would feel monumentally different after becoming someone’s wife, after becoming Sasuke’s wife. But I feel normal. Hanabi is he first to come to me and hug me. She goes on and on and on about how beautiful I look and how she’ll miss me. I’ll miss her too. In all this I never once thought about how I am leaving her here with father. He’ll crush her spirit much like he did mine. Despite being the one that just gave her life away to ‘the devil’ of the yakuza; I feel pity for Hanabi.   
For the next hour or two Sasuke stays by my side, his arm around my waist and we all sit around a table and eat. Father looks pleased for the first time in forever and he and Fugaku talk like they are old friends. Hanabi talks to Mikoto about whatever they talk about. Neji and I are quiet, while my husband talks to his brother.   
I ate a few bites but I have been on the edge the whole day so eating more would only lead to disaster. I push the food in my plate around for a few moments before I feel Sasuke shift next to me. “Are you not hungry?” he whispers into my ear and I shiver, half from fear and half because he caught me off guard.   
I look at him and he looks genuinely worried. I heard him being called the stoic, emotionless and expressionless prince. So why would he look like that? I simply shake my head and avert my gaze from his. His fingers around my waist tighten for the briefest moment letting me know he’s displeased with me ignoring him. The meal goes on for a couple more minutes before Sasuke clears his throat rather loudly and everyone stops talking.   
“Today has been a lovely day and I could not imagine having spent it with anyone else. But as lovely as it has been it has been just as tiering. So, if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to take my wife home and rest”   
Sasuke gets up and extends his hand to me, I don’t even think about it and take it. Before leaving I go to hug Hanabi and Neji once more. I return to the side of my husband and he takes my hand and holds it. I see Neji looking worried at our joined hands but for some reasons I feel oddly calm. All throughout today I have been very calm.   
Sasuke’s mother hugs both of us, his brother and father clap him on the shoulder and kiss my hand and we part ways. Sasuke leads me to a limousine and I have to say that is not what I expected. My surprise must have shown on my face.   
“Mother insisted. If I learned something in this life is that it’s much easier to just allow her to do whatever she wishes than fight her.” He says. It feels weird to be alone with him and hear him talk about such trivia things. It makes me realize how I did not think of Sasuke as a human at all.   
We spend most of the ride to his house in silence, but it’s not an awkward silence. I feel something scary starting to bubble in my chest, hope, hope that this might not be as bad as I initially thought. I thought I knew better than to have hope. But his gentleness thus far took me by surprise. Even now in the car he hasn’t let go of my hand, rather his thumb is caressing my wrist gently. His eyes are on the road so I allow myself to look at him. Beside all the horrible things I’ve heard about him the other thing I knew was that Sasuke is beautiful. And being as close to him as I am now, I can indeed confirm those stories. I have not seen many men outside of the Hyuuga family in reality, but Sasuke is much more handsome than all of them and then any men I’ve seen in cinematography. He turns to look at me and our eyes meet, this time his eyes are black and not red. He looks relaxed and a bit tired but not cruel and my hope grows a little more. I have to remember myself that no matter how beautiful and kind people look they could still be monsters, and my husband is a monster, but he doesn’t look like one when he smirks at me and rises our joined hands to his lips and kisses my knuckles. When the car stops and we step out it isn’t dread that I feel but hope. I thought I knew better than to expect anything out of life, but this moment right here proves me wrong. I don’t scream, I don’t cry or try to run away, instead I walk hand in hand with my husband to the door of my new house, it all feels utterly domestic, normal.


	17. Day 15

Day 15- Wanderlust

“Don’t you want to see more than this?” His voice wasn’t loud anymore, he sounded defeated. He had not been above pleading. His fingers tightened on her upper arms but she would still not look him in the eye. “Is this small piece of the world enough for you?” He knew her better; he knew she wanted to leave but she would not give him the satisfaction of replying. She would not reply because the moment she opened her mouth her true feelings would come out, for she could never lie to him. She’d say that she too wanted to leave and he’d take her away and they’d live their life in bliss; but their bliss was at the extent of many other people. She could not be selfish; she could not think of her happiness. But she was weak so she peered up at him from under her bangs. His eyes were intense, frustration swam in them as did love and need. He needed her to give him validation.  
The fight was between her heart and her brain, her feelings were screaming at her to kiss him and allow him to show her the world but her thoughts were coldly staring her down in the form of her father. Daring her to speak up because there would be consequences that other people and not her would live with.   
He could see the battle in her eyes, he could see that her true desires were losing. He mover his hands to her cheeks and pulled her closer. “Look at me Hinata, it’s only us here. It’s only us that matters in this world”   
Oh, how she wanted him to speak the truth. But there were other people that mattered. People that would suffer from her decision to give in to her wishes. Sasuke was not good, he was selfish and unkind to everyone but her. She was the opposite of him, she put everyone above herself, she was kind to everyone even if that meant bending herself out of shape for that purpose. She would much rather allow others to walk all over her than her to walk all over someone else. Only he knew the real her, Hinata never allowed herself to be true around others because that would not go with their wishes, she was agreeable and sweet around everyone else, but with him she was stubborn and strong. Which is why she stood her ground now.   
With trembling hands, she peeled his from her face. “Yes. This is enough for me. There is nothing more I could wish for” Her eyes were cold and her tone matched them. She had done it; she had lied to him. Hinata turned around and walked thought the moors back to her home not once turning around. She could not look at him a moment longer and not break.   
She knew what she had done was the right thing but with each step it was getting harder to breathe. The town she lived in was too small to contain her feelings, the gown was too long and the corset was too tight and she could not move as she wished in them. Her shoes were uncomfortable and too high, the heels kept getting stuck in the mud. Thought of her chamber filled her head, the room was small and very much not her own. Her father never allowed her to put her drawing on the walls because that would make the value of the house lower.   
Sasuke was far away now so she could be honest and speak the truth. “I wish to leave. Nothing about this place brings me joy. Life without you is unbearable but life with you would be just as miserable for the guilt would eat me alive”  
“You don’t know that” His voice startled her. He had followed her and watched as with each step her shoulders lowered. She was still with her back at him, she was standing still but he continued walking to close the gap between them. His hands came around her and he hugged her to his chest. “You don’t know that my love” Sasuke whispered into her ear and placed a loving kiss on her neck. A startled noise left her lips. He was far too forward and improper, had someone saw them her reputation would be ruined. Once again this was proof of his selfishness, he did not care about her reputation. Had people hated her she might grow to hate them back. He would allow her to suffer the rumors for some time if that meant in the end, she would come to him and ask him to take her away.  
“We mustn’t” Her complaint was weak and only spurred him on, for she was starting to lose her composure. Sasuke ran his nose up the back of her neck and stopped when his lips were near her ear.  
“Let us leave Hinata. There is nothing for either of us here” His hug tightened. “I only stay for you and you for others, others that do not care about you as you care for them” He turned her around and her eyes were watering. “Why shall you be in charge of anyone else but you?” His voice grew in intensity. “Allow me to be all you need, for you are all I need”   
Sasuke had always played unfair, he would say the sweetest things to her with the worst intentions. ‘He will poison your mind’ her father had said when they were children. And oh, how right he had been. Sasuke had poisoned her mind and did so, so that he would be in all her thoughts. His black eyes filled with hate for everyone, but love for her; his cruel words that he said with no remorse to others, but how sweetly he addressed her at all times; they made her feel more than she was. He had the ability to make her believe she was more important than others. His affection was for her only, so she must be special.   
“Take my hand Hinata.” His right hand was a few inches from her hand while with his left one he pulled the pins from her hair letting it down. “Let us go” he whispered this time as he started undoing her corset. With each pull she could breath, the air was fresh and addicting, as was his touch. Hinata leaned her head on his shoulder. She had lost and they both knew; had she every really stood a chance? Sasuke undid most of her corset but did not take it off.   
He smiled to himself, her eyes were closed and her cheeks were red. Taking her hand into his he pulled her towards his house rather than hers. They would leave as soon as night fell. Hinata stopped and his muscle tensed. He wasn’t sure he could turn her around if she started arguing again but to his delight, she only took her shoes off and walked barefooted the rest of the way.  
Once at his estate Sasuke walked her to his room. The home was silent but that was not unusual, his family were busy and did not care for one another. Sasuke called for a servant and told him to prepare one of the carriages in an hour. The sun would set soon and they would leave Konoha behind. Hinata would not marry for money, she would not sell herself for her father to continue to live in riches, she would not sacrifice herself for her sister to do as she pleased any longer. She would be selfish and leave with the man she loved, the one had loved her since they were children.   
He took a box filled with money from under his bed and started counting; he had started stealing from his father when he was 10, when he was 14, he started working and putting everything he earned in the box. The box had more money in it than Hinata had ever seen. Sasuke went to his closet and fetched two suitcases in one of them he stuffed plain and comfortable clothes of his and some he had bought weeks prior for Hinata. Hinata watched him in awe. In the second one he stuffed his most expensive suits and went to his mother’s closet and took a couple of her gowns and jewelry.  
They would not and could not return to the Hyuuga estate to fetch Hinata’s clothes so that had to do. And if they did not, he would sell the dresses and buy her others. She no longer had to dress that way; she would be able to wear whatever it is she desired. The wood box he put in the first bag. The bags were done and Sasuke placed them next to the door. She stood up from where she sat at the foot of the bed. Her still bare feet made soft sounds on the flood.  
“I want to leave. Take me away. Show me what living feels like” Hinata asked of him and ran her fingers up and down his back for a second before he turned around.   
“I will. I’ll make sure there is nothing but beauty and happiness in your life Hinata” he caressed her cheek with his thumb. The next moment the servant knocked on his door to let him know the carriage had arrived. Taking the two bags and Hinata’s hand they walked out the estate and boarded the carriage.   
“Where to sir?” the man asked. “Kiri” Sasuke answered. They would go far where nobody would find them; by the time the carriage would arrive back home to tell the Uchiha’s and Hyuuga’s that they were in Kiri they would be long gone from there. Hinata sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. The journey started; she could not turn back now. She had allowed him to poison everything that was good in her and turn it selfish. He had been right. She should not care about anyone else’s happiness but hers and his. She searched his hand and intertwined their fingers. Sasuke guided their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. “I will show you real life my love” he whispered against her skin. She believed him. There was not a doubt in her mind that he would make her happy. They would travel everywhere and see everything, experience every level of love and happiness.   
The smallest twinge of regret and guilt pressed onto her heart but she pushed it away. It was not her job to sacrifice herself for others. She would learn from Sasuke to be selfish in the best ways possible. It was her life and she should do everything in her powers to live it as she wished.   
“We have just exited Konoha” Sasuke told her a couple of minutes later. She could breathe even better now, everything negative was behind her, all she had left was love and the desire for adventure.


	18. Day 16

Day 16 - Modern AU 

Sitting in the 3th row dead center he had the best seat in the hall, he was close enough to see the sweat run down the dancer’s forehead, but he wasn’t that close that he’d have to crack his neck to look at the stage. There were a few fanatics a few rows behind him that kept talking and he was sure they’d kill for his seat, he didn’t particularly want to be there, nor did he want to escape, in one word he was…indifferent. The only thing that bothered him was the suit his mother forced him to wear, it was a few years old and a bit tight over the chest and shoulders but she insisted the military green was the color for the night, he knew better than to fight her, he saved both of them time and just put it on. He was at a dance recital…maybe? He wasn’t sure what it was actually, it wasn’t ballet, it seemed to be contemporary dance with some ballet and some gymnastics, Sasuke wasn’t a dance expert, besides the tango and waltz lessons he attended in middle school, you could say he was quite clueless. Whatever was going on on the stage it was quite artful, the dance wasn’t all, the way the person was dressed how his expression changed was all part of the show. Him being there wasn’t uncommon. Saturday was family day, which meant dressing up fancy going to cultural things with Itachi, his parents and whatever “business” partners they invited to tag along. They were accompanied by the Hyuuga family, which strangely they had no deals with, apparently his parents were old friends with Hiashi and Hikari Hyuuga. The two of them had their daughter Hanabi tag along, the girl couldn’t be older than 14 maybe 15, but unlike any other teen that was forced to spend time with her family she looked like her seat was right where she wanted to be. She was leaning so far in front she was almost standing up, her eyes never left the stage for the 1 hour they’d been there. Another hour and the show would be over and they’d go eat dinner and maybe return home with the Hyuugas to ‘catch up’ as his parents called talking business. Maybe they were interested to tie some official ties with Hyuuga INC.   
The curtain dropped for the second time, so far 2 dancers were up on the stage for 30 minutes each, the third one was up. Hanabi squealed and she seemed to be ready to jump on stage any moment now. A soft tune filled the room and a bright light from the other side of the curtain appeared, the curtain was still there, a wall between the audience and the dancer but you could see the silhouette behind, it was a girl, the first of the night. She started dancing softly, her dress spinning around making the shadows oddly deformed, a couple of minutes later after the girl fell on the ground as the song made a sudden loud noise the light went out and seconds later when the main lights on the stage were on the curtain disappeared and the girl was in full view. Her skin was pale, her hair a dark blue, her eyes closed. She moved around like he imagined gypsies did when trying to seduce the prince in fairy tales and their body movements would get them the desired reaction. Her dress was light purple and cut up all the way to her pelvis, during spins it would ride up and her underwear was in full view, but it was the same color so he supposed it was part of the outfit. He hadn’t realized he was so into the performance until in ended 30 minutes later and he barely felt a couple of seconds passing by. He noticed how everyone in the audience had been quiet for the girl’s dance; something about her movements just caught people’s attention and breath.   
The last act of the night was about to start when the seat to his left, that had been empty all along, was occupied. From the corner of his eye he saw the girl that took it, she was the dancer from before, her bangs were flat against her forehead with sweat, she still had on her dancing get-up. She turned towards him and smiled a little.   
“I love Kurenai’s dancing so I wanted to watch it from here not from the backstage” she said to him to which he only nodded. Her cheeks were flushed from the dance and her eye make-up was smudged, she had gotten very much into her performance and cried for a couple of moments after her routine ended. It was a weird feeling seeing her this close after watching her dance that way. Her performance was very intimate; he couldn’t really wrap his head around the fact that she was real and not just for show. He couldn’t really pay attention to the last dance because he watched her. The way she would make small gestures with her hands and her expressions would change with the song as if she was the one on stage. It was in itself a performance as well. 5 minutes before the dance ended, she got up thought, smiled at him and made her way to the backstage. He watched the remaining of the dance not really seeing it, he was lost in his own thoughts.  
After the last curtain fall, his family and the Hyuugas got up and Sasuke was ready to leave; but instead of going towards the exit, they made their way to a small hallway and waited outside of a door that had ‘Acts’ written on it. After 2 or 3 minutes of waiting the third dancer of the night, the girl that caught his attention, exited the room. Hanabi ran to her and hugged her telling her how amazing she was. After the young girl finished her speech Hiashi and Hikari each hugged her. Seeing all of them together made Sasuke realize that they were family. His thoughts were confirmed when Hiashi introduced her as Hinata, his eldest daughter. Hinata smiled at them. She had changed; she was wearing a formal black jumper with dark green accents around the neck, waist and bell sleeves and pant legs. She had put her hair in a bun and re-done her make-up.  
The two families walked outside together and parted ways to get to their cars promising to meet each other in front of the restaurant. Upon getting into the car Mikoto started talking. “Hinata just returned from a tour around Europe. She went together with a dance team and performed in over 20 countries over the course of 6 months.”  
Sasuke pretended not to listen what his mother was saying, but he was storing all and every piece of information about the older Hyuuga girl. Mikot told them how she just accepted a job at the local Theater to put on performances every other week and that she was hired as a teacher for small children. Conveniently enough the building she would be working in was across the street from his office. The two of them would be seeing more of each other is Sasuke could help it.


	19. Day 17

Day 17 – And then the night fell. 

Hello, today is just a small dabble because I’ve reached the day for which i don’t have anything written in advance, so far everything I’ve posted i wrote in May right after we got the prompt list because here June is exam session month so i’m in the middle of exams. I really want to post for all days but i’m not so sure if i’ll be able. We will see. Lots of love and kisses ~Dia

It all started when we first met, we were children, she was small and weak but her expression was not one fit for a child. Her lavender eyes showed a grief so big it was intoxicating to gaze upon her, that was enough to pique my interest, but then, she turned her eyes to her father and what I saw reflected in them made my mind spin. Need for affection and approval shone in them, the kind that only people who had never been shown love or any kindness in their life could have. The kind I had never seen reflected in anyone else’s eyes but my own. It made me think how utterly magnificent it would be, if she were to turn her gaze to me and look at me with that need in her eyes. Then and there, before I even knew her name, I had decided that I would make it so, so I would be her one and only light in a world full of darkness. Hinata was soft spoken and elegant and I started spending all of my time with her with the sole purpose of bringing any kind of joy in her life that only knew sadness. My days were all spent together with her in the Hyuuga estate away from the horrors of my very own family.   
My plan was working wonders, she started slowly smiling then laughing, her voice that was unsteady and small before grew louder and louder. I was so certain that it was I, who she depended on, the one that allowed her to grow and become the beautiful lady in front of me today. For the past 12 years we have not been apart more than a day, but she started slowly to attract the gaze of others. Even so I never really worried for I knew I was above them all in her heart and eyes. She’s look at me with kindness and understanding in her eyes and softly whisper my name “Sasuke”. The gaze I yearned for when we first met would appear now and again when she looked at me, between all the smiles and laughs, she’d look at me with need. My plan was perfect, I was making progress slow and steady, or so I thought.   
I never considered the fact that for the past 12 years I put all my time and effort in her while she spread her wings and caught the gaze of others. I didn’t realize that I was no longer holding her hand with the purpose of bringing her up, but rather I was holding her back so she would not run from me. In all my plans to make her depend on me, I never stopped to think that it was I who depended on her. I was not her light but she was mine and now, she wants to run away from me and leave me behind.   
My hands that hold onto her are growing tired of holding her back, I feel her slipping thought my fingers, her gaze is turned away from me, her eyes wide open as she looks to the road in front, I have not been able to look at anything but her since the moment I laid my eyes on her.   
I stop and let go of her arm, she does not turn around to look at me. She continues running down the hill to meet everyone else that’s waiting for her there. With her she takes my only source of light and I am left in the dark. Night fell into my world and the sun will never shine again. I hear her laughing in the distance for someone other than me, she is lighting up somebody else’s world as I stay away in the dark and cold of night.


	20. Chapter 20

Prompr 18-Movie Stars AU  
Initially I wanted to do this in the same universe as the fake dating one. It’s based on pretty much the same idea I guess. I wrote this a few years ago and I wanted to use it; hope yall don’t mind. Love ~Dia

<>  
It came hard for him to read about his failed love life on every magazine and news site in the world, but whenever he saw anything with her name, he couldn’t help but read, because maybe one of these writers would say something remotely close to the possibility of their break-up being fake, or them getting back together, yet none did that.  
“You’re sulking again”  
Gaara, his friend and bodyguard told him. The redheaded man was sitting on his sofa as well, switching between Tv channels, to anyone he would have looked like a friend only, not like the man in charge of the safety of his life. Sasuke sighed and put his pad on the coffee table.   
“She’ll be back.”  
The Sabaku man reassured him, he had been saying that every day since the break-up, and each day it seemed more of a lie. At the beginning he was certain Hinata would turn around and run back to his side, but as weeks passed, he was starting to doubt the possibility.   
“You put too much faith in her”  
The black-eyed man said while walking into the hallway leading to his bedroom, he was tired and needed sleep. His bed was the only comfort he still had. It was their bed for 3 years. The bedsheets still smelled like her even after being washed a number of times, the mattress still held her body shape.   
The last phrase from the article he just read sat heavy on his brain. << Everyone was expecting a marriage, not a break-up!>> He sure had too. He had asked Hinata to marry him, and she dead-pan rejected him, not only did she say no, but she had actually got up and left him.   
He knew that she must have had a good reason to leave, he just couldn’t figure out what. Before the said incident, she had been dropping hints here and there about getting married. Subtle hints from sighing happily at the end of rom-cons when the couple got married, to straight up forward questions such as whether he would be alright with a western-type wedding rather than a Japanese one.   
He was so fucking certain they were on the same page. Every time she asked anything regarding marriage, he sat a little straighter since the ring sad untouched hidden in their bedroom for a little over 2 weeks, before the hints started. He just needed the time to be right, and when he thought it was; apparently, she didn’t.   
He took out his phone and looked at his messages, he had plenty of those but none from Hinata. When she left, she only asked for time and space and he was hell bound to give her whatever she wanted, but the more time passed his hope of her returning with an explanation grew smaller. Being a person in the public eye, he learnt a few important lessons such as not to read the comments to Drama-articles, but he caved this time. Every comment was full of speculations or just straight-up angry for the way things ended between the two of them.   
Finally, he put his phone on the nightstand and sighed. Since they started dating 3 years ago, he was so used to her being at his side almost every day. Sure, they were busy with filming their own movies or tv series, with photo shoots, interviews, talk-shows and everything else their agent scheduled. But everyone liked to take advantage of their relationship and of their common fanbase so most of the times they played in the same series, they were called for shows at the same time, there was not a day to go by when they weren’t together for at least a couple of minutes.   
Sasuke moved onto her side of the bed and buried his head in her pillow. He kept wondering if she missed him as much as she did him. Her smell still filled their bathroom and there were still days when he’d wake up confused over the empty space in his bed.   
He knew Hinata loved him, their love life was full, he would catch her staring at him with a smile on her face, without even realizing it they were always touching, holding hands, their shoulders pressed together, her hand on his knee, his arm around her waist, so without her there he felt somehow incomplete.   
He must have fallen asleep at some point because he was jerked awake by a loud crash in the living room. He could hear Gaara talking to someone, not sure who could have caused all this chaos he got up and went to see what was happening. Getting closer to the ruffle he recognized the man talking.   
“I don’t give a shit that he decided to give her space. Just because that’s what she wants doesn’t mean it’s what she needs”  
His breath sped up. Neji, he was talking about Hinata. He never expected her cousin to come seek him out. The older Hyuuga saw him and started moving towards him, Gaara made a move to get in front of Sasuke before Neji could reach him.   
“Out of my way Sabaku. He has to come with me”  
“Do you know where she is?” Sasuke asked and he moved around Gaara.   
“I do, and she really needs you right now”  
That was all he had to hear. If Neji thought it was a good idea for him to go to Hinata it had to be, he would never do anything to harm his little cousin. Sasuke only nodded at his red-headed friend and they were on the move.   
They took Neji’s car, the plan was to get Hinata and if all went well Neji would drive them both to their home if not…he’d still drive Sasuke. He only hoped things would turn out good.   
“Do you know what happened?”  
The Hyuuga clenched his hands around the wheel tighter. “I do” Sasuke opened him mouth to ask what but couldn’t get the words out before Neji talked again. “I really don’t think you should hear this from me. Granted you were supposed to be the first to find out after her but we all make mistakes, don’t be mad at her, she tried her best”   
They parked the car across the street from a hotel, Sasuke followed Neji and Gaara was just a step behind him. They didn’t stop in the lobby to ask for the hotel room, Neji walked straight to the elevator and pressed the button for the 12th floor. They didn’t talk, the people that got into the elevator on the 4th floor kept staring at Sasuke but they didn’t say anything either. Finally, when they reached their destination, they marched down the corridor to room 127. The Hyuuga male sighed before softly knocking on the door.  
“Hina..it’s me open up” when nothing happened he knocked again but no movements could be heard from the other side of the room. Being fed up with the wait he got his wallet out and took a key card and opened the door.   
The room was dark but Sasuke recognized her scent, he noticed her clothes on the floor and finally his eyes rested on her sleeping form on the bed. He took a few steps forward and felt his mouth dry when he realized she was wearing one of his shirts and clenching another one in her hands.   
He heard Neji sigh again and he whispered something to Gaara, the two made their way to the hallway but not before telling Sasuke to call for them if anything happened. He nodded without really registering what they were saying, nothing mattered but Hinata at that moment.   
He walked up to the bed and sat next to her caressing her check and then her hair, she stirred in her sleep but didn’t wake up. The need to touch her was immense, it physically hurt him not to bend down and kiss every inch of her skin.   
He didn’t stop caressing her face and hair for another 30 minutes until finally her eyes opened, she looked up at him and her smile was so wide he felt his heart bust. She was still sleepy and he wasn’t sure if she thought he was real or just a dream but when she sat up and hugged him, he didn’t stop her, nor did he stop her when she started kissing him or when she sat herself in his lap.   
He knew they should talk but he missed her so fucking much his brain wasn’t working right. He forgot just how perfect she fit in his arms.   
She was the one who stopped the kiss, her breath was shallow, and her eyes were dazed with lust. That look alone would have been enough to make him hard, but her weight on him and the feel of soft curves in his hands only made his pants feel even tighter.   
Hinata looked at him for a moment before kissing her way from his jaw down his neck. Her hands wondered all over his chest and back, she started rocking her hips and he couldn’t help the deep throaty groan that escaped his lips. She seemed pleased with the effect she had over him and only started moving faster.   
“Hinata…o fuck”   
Hearing his voice everything in her stiffened. She stopped moving, stopped kissing and looked up at him like a deer caught in head lights. She was about to get up and flee but Sasuke reached back for her and pulled her into his lap and held her close.   
“Y-you’re real” her voice was only a whisper. He wanted to kick himself for allowing things to go that far when she obviously thought she was dreaming. Her shoulders stared shaking and soft sobs filled the room.   
“Shh, it’s okay. Everything’s going to be fine”  
After a few minutes she stopped crying and moved her head to look up at him. “Why are you here?”  
He only smiled at her and kissed her tears away. She didn’t push him away which was a good thing. “I asked for time, for space…” her voice was soft.  
“I know, I’m sorry I thought I could give it to you, but…”   
After looking at him once again she rested her head on his chest and finally returned his hug, her hands fisted the back of his shirt and her legs wrapped around his middle it felt like she was trying to bring herself closer to him, as close as it was physically possible.   
“I’m sorry”   
“It’s fine love” He said into her hair. He didn’t know why she apologized, but he didn’t care at that moment, all it mattered was that she was in his arms now. Her soft sobs broke his hear and he couldn’t help tightening his grip, bringing her as close as possible.   
It took her a couple minutes to calm down, her face was on the crook of his neck, his hands buried into her hair, they were both breathing in the other, almost like their need of the other was what fueled their lives and the past weeks they’ve been working on empty tanks.   
Hinata was the first to push away and look up at him, her hands were trembling as she reached out for his face. She cupped his cheeks and ran her thumbs under his eyes taking in the bags, Hinata leaned towards him and kissed his lips softly, just a few pecks nothing more.   
“I’m so sorry baby” Her voice broke and he wished he knew what was wrong, so he could fix it.  
“What’s wrong Hina? You have to tell me so I know how to fix it.”  
Her eyes filled with tears and she kissed him once more “What if you can’t fix it? If we can’t fix it?” her voice was barely above a whisper.   
She bit her lip and got off of him and walked to the far end of the room. Pacing back and forth, she did it a couple of times before suddenly stopping. “A few weeks ago, I thought I was pregnant”   
Sasuke was stunned, her being pregnant never crossed his mind, but it would have been the best news ever, but the past tense filled him with anxiety.  
“I didn’t want to tell you until I was certain. So, I took a few pregnancy tests 2 of them came off negative but one was positive so I was confused. I scheduled an appointment to check. I-I never had issues with my cycle or infections so I didn’t visit my gynecology doctor quite as often as it is recommended” She stopped pacing in front of him and took his hands into hers. “I told her I wanted a pregnancy test and when that came out negative, she suggested we do a few more tests and I said sure…” She was crying again. Sasuke freed his hands from hers and instead placed them on her waist and pulled her next to him. The silence overtook the room.   
“I’m infertile” she finally confessed “the chances of me getting pregnant are very slow, I can’t give you the family you deserve. How could I do that to you? The day you asked me to marry you was the day I just got the results back” Sasuke silently cursed himself for not noticing the fact that she was upset, he had planned it and was so nervous about it, he did not pay attention to her.   
“Hinata, it’s fine, everything is ok” He whispered against her hair and placed kissed on her temple. Of course, he wanted to have kids with her, and he would later mourn the loss of that idea but only after he was certain that she would be in his arms. “We’re already a family Hianta. we could also always adopt later on, but all I want now is you.”  
Her eyes were watery and red, her expression was so broken. “You don’t hate me? You don’t think I’m broken?”   
“I love you, you know that, there’s nothing that could change that, plus you’re not broken love. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you” Sasuke assured her. He couldn’t imagine how Hinata felt. “Let’s go home ok?” He asked to which Hinata only nodded. He picked her up and walked to the door, opened it and looked at Gaara and Neji who were on the hall away from the door; probably to give them privacy. Neji looked relieved to see them together while Gaara’s eyes fell to Hinata and his composure changed from his normal expressionless to sadness. Gaara walked in front of him and Neji was behind him. The walk from the lobby to the car was done in a rush just in case there were paparazzi around.   
Neji started driving. “I’ll come back and pack all her things tomorrow” Sasuke nodded. They were together, that’s what mattered. Everything else would fall in place later.


	21. Day 19

Day 19   
Prompt- The snake and the Princess  
“Sasuke-sama…there has been an issue” one of his servants said. He did not enjoy when there were issues because that usually meant his snakes were getting killed by the nobles around the forest, but truthfully, he had been bored for a while now, so some trouble was welcomed.   
“What is it?” Sasuke asked, not raising his head from the scroll he was reading.   
“Over 20 snakes have gone missing in the past 3 days around the castle walls, every snake that I sent to retrieve the bodies did not return either”   
20 snakes in only 3 days was more than ever before. Was the Royal family using his children for something? Were they simply killing them with no mercy?   
“Thank you for informing me” Sasuke said and he got up “I shall go there right this moment to retrieve them”  
It had been a really long time since he last left their lair and went to interact with other people than his servants, the castle wall wasn’t very far away from their lair but the gate was on the other side and the wall was too big to climb. Upon inspecting it carefully he found the small hole his snakes probably used to go inside the walls. Sasuke closed his eyes and turned himself into a snake and wet inside the wall. The surroundings were quiet, he would not turn back to his human self unless it was absolutely necessary, which he hoped wouldn’t. it would be far easier to go around the castle as a snake and not be noticed by the guards.   
He started heading towards the garden, most of his children loved flowers and would go that way. After looking around for a short while Sasuke saw the end tail of a snake. He recognized the scale patter as being one of his own but the snake was very much alive.   
He crawled closer and took the turn after a rose bush and saw all 20 of his children surrounding a girl, said girl was singing and making a flower crown. She appeared not to be bothered by the snakes that rested their heads on her legs, or the one that was draped over her shoulders sleeping.   
Sasuke was very confused about what was happening. He looked at the scenar before him a moment longer before hissing and gaining the attention of all his children, who hurried to his side, but also the attention of the girl.   
The girl looked at him, compared to his children he was a big and long snake, venomous as well. Most of the snaked around her were small children. If the girl got scared and tried to harm him or the children or if she called for a guard Sasuke was ready to transform into a human and fight to protect his snakes. But that was not the case. The girl simply looked at him, watched as the small snaked moved behind him.   
“You are very beautiful. I’ve never seen you around before” The girl said and smiled at him. She slowly extended her arm and with her index finger toughed him on the head. “Did you come looking for the smaller snakes? I’m sorry. I saw the first two and thought they were lost s I fed and kept them and after that more showed up. I didn’t think someone was looking for them, I did not mean to make you worry” the girl said as she continued patting his head softly.   
She stopped and placed both of her hands on her lap. “You can come here I won’t hurt you. You have nothing to fear” Her actions were confusing to him. Never in his life did anyone leave themselves as open as she did around him no matter if he was in his human form or his snake form. He was a big and venomous snake, if he wanted to he could bite her, he could strangle her, he could kill her in many ways yet she did not seem to be scared at all. A couple of the children looked from him to her and seeing that he did not attack the girl they returned to her side but the girl did not move to pet them or to continue her flower crown, her gave was on him.   
“I won’t hurt them either, you can come closer” for unknown reasons Sasuke listened to her and moved closer, as if in a daze her laid his head onto her leg and curled himself around her. The smaller snakes that were behind him followed his lead and happily returned to the girl. She petted Sasuke’s head for a couple moments before continuing to make her flower crown and singing the song. Her voice was soft and warm, the sun shone on him and he started feeling drowsy. Before knowing it he fell asleep with his head on her lap.  
He was awoken by something strange touching his head. He looked up to the girl. Her flower crown was ready and she had it on. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you” she said as the righted the thing on his head “the small snakes are too small for me to make them flower crowns but I somehow managed to make one your size. It looks lovely on you” The strange feeling onto his head was the flower crown she just put on him. Without thinking about it Sasuke turned himself into his human form. He was laying on his stomach, head still in her lap, the flower crown sitting awkwardly around one of his ears.   
The girl only gasped, she did not scream or call for any guards. That made him question her sense of danger even more. Seeing that their kind was in his human form all the small snaked crawled around his neck and shoulders.   
Sasuke got up slowly and took the small flower crown from around his ear. He inspected it for a moment before looking at the girl. “Thank you for taking care of them and not killing them.” The girl was still starting at him with her mouth half open. He turned around to leave and only then did she get up and talk.  
“Wait, no! where are you going?” She asked, took the skirt of her dress in her hands and started running after him.   
“I’m going home. I only came to retrieve them and now I must return” He said and looked over his shoulder at the girl running after him, her hair was long and straight and dark, in the sunlight it had a blue hue to it. When he was a snake, she looked large and bigger than life but being in his human form now he realized that she was quite small.   
“Will you return?” her voice was shaking a little, was she scared of him now? For some reasons he did not like the idea that she was scared so he stopped and turned around to face her and, in that moment, she ran straight into his chest. Instead of taking a step back the girl tightened her fists around his shirt and looked up at him. “Please don’t leave”   
Sasuke was confused as what to do. Was she not scared? Why did her voice tremble then? Why did she not want him to leave? After looking at each other without a word she took a step back, drew a breath in and confidently said.   
“I, Hinata Hyuuga, the first princess of the Leaf, order you not to leave”


	22. Chapter 22

Day 20-No one saw you but me  
Hello guys, Dia here and I just want to say that I might not be posting all that much, I will look everyday at the prompts and try to write but I’m still very busy with exams and when I’m not studying I’m tired…if there is a prompt that I really want to write for I might put something but who knows…I’m really sorry :( I hope you enjoyed my writing so far and I wish u an amazing SH month from now on. Love and Kisses ~Dia  
In life, power means freedom and someone holding power over you means that your freedom is restricted. A couple of days ago I had to choose between two evils, I had to choose between giving Sasuke power over me; or giving my father even more power. I truly hope I chose correctly.   
I couple of days ago one of my secrets was found out, I’m not sure how I allowed that to happen, whether I was careless or if it was simply bad luck. Even so, thinking about it no longer makes a difference. I am currently at the Sasuke’s apartment waiting for him. After answerin the door and telling me to wait in the living room he vanished into thin air.   
~  
When he saw me walking out of the tattoo salon, I bumped right into him, he was taller than me, thus looking down at me, his eyes were shining red and the smirk on his face was enough to make grown man cry. I stumbled a few steps behind but with each one I took he took one forward. “Fancy seeing you here Hyuuga” his words weren’t particularly threatening but his tone was. He looked over my shoulder to the salon and all I could do was prey to God he did not walk inside. “What are you doing here? Don’t you know this territory does not belong to the Hyuugas. Not to say you’re all alone in the middle of the night”   
He was right, I was on enemy territory alone, but I had been going there a few nights a week for almost 4 months and nobody saw me before, nobody gave me any issues before. I took a calming breath and looked up at him. “What about you? This isn’t Uchiha territory either.”  
“Ah so she talks” Sasuke and I never really spoke much, our families were not friends, Neji hated Sasuke and Sasuke hated him back. That knowledge alone is what made me talk back to Sasuke despite his appearance and attitude. I did not have to be friends with him to know of him, his reputation alone was one of the scariest things I’ve ever heard. He took another step towards me and caressed the skin under my eye with his index knuckle. “True, this isn’t Uchiha territory but it is Sabaku territory and we are on neutral terms with them, unlike you Hyuugas. Would be a real shame if someone were to tell father dearest that his little dove was here willingly alone at night.” His eyes rose to the tattoo salon once more. “Especially to get a tattoo. I thought Hiashi and your elders were all controlling.”   
I looked over his shoulder as well and around, hoping nobody else was with him. “No, no little bird” he said and turned my face to look at him. Staring Sasuke in the eye felt like I imagine looking at death as it comes to rip you away would feel like. “I’m alone here, nobody else saw you but me. I’m all you have to worry about”  
“What do you want in order to keep this to yourself?” his smirk only grew.  
“Not sure yet, I will think about it, but either way, you own me one Hyuuga” He said and turned around to walk the same way he came. In the distance I saw his car. “I’ll let you know in a few days, just you wait. Maybe you can show me all the tattoos you have hiding away” he finished that sentence with a laugh. I waited until I was certain he was gone before walking back into the salon. I could never show him my tattoos, because I had none. Looking up I saw Neji and Gaara, they both fell asleep while we were watching a movie. I simply wanted to go out and take a breath but that had proven to be the worst idea ever.   
My cousin and Gaara were dating, but as Sasuke had so nicely put, the Hyuuga and Sabaku families were not friends, and if that was not worse enough, I’m sure both father and Gaara’s dad would lose their minds if they knew they were seeing another boy.   
~  
That is how I got myself in this mess. After making me wait 20 minutes for nothing just to prove that he can and will waste my time as he pleases, Sasuke enters the room.   
“Hyuuga so nice of you to stop by.” If I am honest being alone with Sasuke in his own house if far more terrifying than anything else I have experienced in my life, in this moment I would have rather allowed him to tell father about my night escapade. “Sadly, I’m still not sure what I want in return for my silence but it’ll come to be. In the mean time I think we’re about to become really close friends”


	23. Day 21

Day 21- Royal AU   
The princess and the Snake Part 2  
Part 1-Day 19

Hello, I know I said I might not be posting anymore but I thought about continuing the Princess and Snake story with the Royal Au and the story pretty much wrote itself. I hope you enjoy. Love and kisses ~ Dia  
As the maid brushes my hair and reprimands me for once again dirtying my dress with grass stains, all I can think about is the man that can turn into a snake. I commended him to stay, he simply looked at me over his shoulder, smirked and left. I don’t even know what to do or how I could find him. I can’t ask any of my teachers about people turning into snakes for they will ask where I heard about such things. I can’t tell them that a man came into the castle walls without being noticed, that would make them reinforce the wall and I would no longer be allowed to spent my days alone as I see fit.   
The maid finished brushing my hair and leaves the room. I walk out on the balcony and allow the night wind to brush my skin. All my life I have been stuck inside these walls, unlike other royalties I have not attended any events or balls, I have no idea what the world beyond the wall looks like. I’ve learned to accept my situation and have not thought of escaping for a long time, but I do now. I wish I were on the outside so I could go look for him.   
I’m not even sure why I wish to see him again but from the moment he appeared even in snake form I felt this pull towards him. He looked terrifying yet I wasn’t scared and when he turned into a man, I should have screamed but I didn’t. I was captivated by him, by his pure dark eyes with ghostly-pale skin. Even as a man he did not look like a man but more like a ghost. Is that the reason why I wish to see him again? To make sure that he is indeed real and not a fragment of my own imagination?   
My balcony looks onto the garden and at night I always love to stare at it but today my eyes focus on the wall, even from this height I can’t see over the wall. When I was little, I was convinced the wall was endless and that it was not human made but rather the edge of the world. For many years I went on foolishly believing that the castle grounds were the whole wide world.   
The night wind is quite chilly so I walk back to my room and blow out all the candles so to go bed. Just before I fall asleep I see the man once more turning around and leaving, but this time I follow him. I walk behind him all the way to the wall where he turns into a snake and slips though a hole in the wall. I extend my hand to touch the bricks but my hand goes thought it, so without another moment to think I pass thought the wall. I don’t even take a second to inspect the world outside, my focus is on the snake leading the way for the other smaller ones. The walk does not take much and we reach a cave, the smaller snakes each go their own way, whether inside the cave or to a small lake next to it. All around are much more snakes of various sizes. The man turns into his human form and walks inside the cave and I follow.   
Upon taking the first step in the cave something changes. The atmosphere feels different, my body that was light just a few moments before feels heavy and my bare feet hurt against the rock path. The man is no longer in front of me and the sunlight disappeared. I turn around to look at the exist of the cave and to the sky. It had suddenly turned to night. I can not se anything and the only think I hear are occasional hissing and crawling. I have never been afraid of animals but I am scared now.   
I turn once more and start running inside the cave, discarding the pain of the rocks against the soft sole of my feet. The deeper I go into the darkness the more my fear is subdued. I take a couple more steps before I notice a door on the left side. It would appear the cave goes much further into the mountain then I expected. I open the door and I’m met with a throne made out of rock, two small torches on either side of it and the man I wished to see sitting on in. His eyes are closed and he seems to be asleep. I take another step forward and step on a snake, I can’t stop the scream that escapes me. I look to the floor and there are snakes everywhere.   
The man opens his eyes and when they find me, he gets up. “How did you get here?”  
I’m not sure what to tell him, for some reasons this does no longer feel like a dream. “I wanted to see you. This…this is a dream…right?” I ask uncertain. The fact that I could walk though the wall, the sudden day to night change they all point to the fact that it is indeed a dream, but the pain I feel on my feet, the cold chill that made my hair rise, the feeling of when I stepped on the snake…they are all too real.   
He takes slow steps towards me until he is too close to me for me to think about anything else but him. He tips my face further to look him in the eye. His fingers feel dead cold onto my skin. His eyes are bottomless pits that turn one second from tranquil black to a violent and turbulent glowing red. “does it really not feel real?” He says right before covering my eyes with his hand. I feel a sudden pain in my neck and I shot out of bed.   
My room is still dark, my whole-body trembles and I feel cold. I get out of my bed but the moment my feet touch the ground they hurt, I look to them and see they are bloodied. I pick up my hand mirror and look to where the pain was on my neck, I see 3 black dots that spin around for a moment before stopping. Looking in the mirror a few moments longer, the image changed before my own eyes and I see the man, the snake King, with his red eyes. He is smirking once again. His voice echoes in my head. I am terrified but at the same time, my curiosity only grows by the second.


End file.
